


To Save the Future I Wish to Change the Past

by mxltifanbr0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxltifanbr0/pseuds/mxltifanbr0
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan find themselves in the World Between Worlds. They’re drawn to one particular portal where they find someone buried under the rubble of a temple. What else would they do besides bring her back to their portal?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Ahsoka Tano, The Son | Fanged God & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 70
Kudos: 451





	1. The World Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherRandomFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherRandomFangirl/gifts).



> If you're reading this I just want to say thank you.   
> Please enjoy  
> :)
> 
> Wait! Sorry I just remembered something I wanted to say  
> I'm just gonna say this once (I'll probably end up saying it more than once) this shit is probably gonna be sad. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have it end happily but you never know. Sorry, I'm just an asshole like that  
> Please proceed (well I mean you'd don't have too...bye!)  
> :)

"Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured, eyes darting around, clutching the ship tightly.

They were currently traveling through lightspeed, but the stars blurring past seemed to begin to glitch, and the ship started to shake. Perhaps their craft had gotten a little more banged up during their last battle than they thought.

"I feel it," Obi-Wan clutched his lightsaber tightly, "Brace yourself," Obi-Wan clutched the side of the ship as the shaking of the cruiser got worse.

"Really?" Anakin asked sarcastically. 

The shaking got worse and worse, and they shut their eyes to avoid being blinded, as the stars began to glow brighter. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves stumbling out of a portal landing on solid ground.

The duo looked around and found themselves in a world of portals. Or, a room of portals, they weren't really sure. 

Everything around them was black, the ground they were standing on appeared to be a glowing bride of sorts. It was see-through with white showing them the sides of the bridge. Where they were standing, the bridge seemed to ripple.

The former master and padawan looked to the portal they'd just exited, they saw their ship, flying through hyperspace. They looked into some of the other portals nearby. They saw Yoda on a walk speaking to Qui Gon's ghost. And they saw Bariss showing Ahsoka some healing plants.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin looked around in awe, "What is this place?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," Obi-Wan said.

"There's something over there," Anakin began to walk forward along the bridge.

"Anakin, we must be careful," Obi-Wan said as they walked where the force was pulling them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ahsoka lay pinned underneath the Sith temple; she had destroyed. She was simply waiting until she would suffocate or starve, whatever came first.

To be honest...she was...she was glad she was finally going to die. It was just taking a _long_ time. She had lost awareness of time in the eternal darkness, but she knew she'd been here for a while.

It usually takes a long time for Togrutta's to starve, and the air coming to her was enough to keep her life suspended, not to mention Morai kept force-feeding her the small things she'd find on the Sith planet.

She knew the world continued around her, and she knew...even greater horror had befallen the galaxy. Not long after she buried herself, Maul came to her. He kneeled before her, and he held her hand, the only thing exposed under the rubble. He spoke to her and taunted her, and he had _thanked_ her. 

"Thank you for sacrificing your life for me," He had chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't have been able to face Vader alone, so thank you for letting me escape, you're my hero~" He had paused, and Ahsoka could almost feel his grin, "I'll be sure to tell Kenobi hello for you~"

Not long after he left, Ahsoka felt a planet let out a united scream before silence. A...a whole world had been wiped out instantly. Ahsoka felt the force in her pulse, and her hand twitched.

She didn't...she didn't understand why she wanted to live. She wanted to help, of course, but...it was too late for her. She was dying, it was taking _forever_ , but she was still dying.

She focused on her force and reached out into the galaxy to see what had happened. She focused until she witnessed Alderaan exploding. The whole planet was simply...gone, and so was Bail...her friend.

Not long after she felt the whole planet die, she felt Obi-Wan die. She-she had wept for her master. He had been alive this entire time, and she never knew. She thought she, Yoda, and a few others were the only ones left but he-he was alive! And...now he wasn't.

More time passed, and her connection with Yoda was...severed. He was gone now too, joined the force. She could feel no pain from him, though, it was peaceful. She used the force to see through his eyes as a young force-wielder mourned the master.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"This is the one," Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped before a portal.

"I can't see much," Obi-Wan peered into the portal.

For the most part, the portal was black, but they could see the outline of an astronomical object. 

"Hmm," Anakin hummed as he reached out.

"Anakin, careful," Obi-Wan grabbed his arm.

"But Obi-Wan," His old padawan protested, "We need to know what the force wants and it...it wants us to be _here_ with _this_ portal."

"I'm not saying 'no,'" Obi-Wan said fondly, "I'm just saying to be careful."

"Always," Anakin smirked as he reached out again.

His hand passed into the portal, and he quickly retracted it when the world lit up. The entrance appeared to lead to somewhere underground; the only source of light came from the cracked crust of the surface.

"What is this place?" Anakin whispered, he moved to step forward.

"Wait," Obi-Wan squinted.

"What do you see?" Anakin asked.

"There," Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin followed his gaze. 

There, something was just barely in one of the rays of light! It-that was an arm! There appeared to be someone crushed in the rubble of a building or temple.

"We need to help them," Anakin insisted, the force hummed in agreement.

"Wait a moment," Obi-Wan instructed, "Watch."

Their eyes squinted more as the old master and padawan observed the mysterious person. They watched in astonishment as the person clenched their fist.

"They're still alive," Anakin breathed out.

The next second they stumbled back as a blinding white exploded when the person's hand snapped open, and the rubble on top of the person was flung away.

"That was..." Anakin's eyes were wide.

"Impressive," Obi-Wan finished.

"Now, may we help?" Anakin inquired, brow raised.

"Carefully," Obi-Wan nodded as he and Anakin stepped through the portal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ahsoka wallowed in her grief for...she didn't know how long. She wallowed and wallowed and wallowed until...she was given another reason to mourn.

Ahsoka wailed in anguish when she felt the bond between her master and her sever. Their bond weakened when she...left the order.

When the clones attacked, she reached out through the force, and she could not feel him. She had assumed he'd died, and she mourned him. When...she discovered the true identity of Darth Vader their bond had returned, it was weak but still there, but now...it was truly gone.

She screamed and screamed, her force swimming with emotions within her; she felt her hand clench into a fist. She could feel her power building up within huntil with one final scream her hand snapped open and the rubble around her exploded away from her, before...nothing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Jedi?" Anakin questioned, looking at the fallen sabers by the female's side.

"Togrutta," Obi-Wan mused, turning the unconscious woman on her side, "She must've passed out after blowing the rubble off of her."

"Ahsoka," Anakin couldn't help but whisper, staring at her peaceful face.

"She certainly does look similar, doesn't she," Obi-Wan mused, "They are the same species, perhaps they're distant family members."

"Maybe," Anakin crouched next to her and checked for a pulse, "It's weak. How long do you think she's been buried here?"

"I-I can't say," Obi-Wan sighed, "But... it's been a while."

"Her force is weak too, she's dying," Anakin said.

"I think she has been for a while."

"Do you have any med equipment?" Anakin asked.

"Growing attached already?" Obi-Wan rose a brow.

"The force _led_ us to her," Anakin's eye twitched, "It _wants_ us to save her. I'm just following the will of the force, you know, how you always remind me?" he stood and picked up her lightsabers.

"Don't even think about it," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"We need to know if she's one of us," Anakin protested.

"Except it's incredibly taboo to check others sabers," Obi-Wan carefully picked up the woman.

"Even if she could be a Sith?" Anakin crossed his arms.

"We must trust the will of the force," Obi-Wan stood, and the two started to walk back to their portal.

"What're we gonna do with her?" Anakin questioned, clicking the sabers onto his belt.

"The only thing we can," Obi-Wan sighed, "Help her."

.

.

.

.

.

As the old master and padawan walked out of the portal and back to their own, they were unaware of greedy eyes staring at them hungrily.

.

.

.

.

.

"Master?" His robotic voice came out cold and dead.

"Come, my apprentice," Darth Sidious cooed, wrinkled face pulling into a smirk, "We have the past to control." 

He laughed darkly as he began to force his portal to open wider and allow them to enter the world between worlds.

"But first," his voice grew sinister and evil, "We mustn't let your old master and former self share with the council what they've discovered of the future."


	2. The Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for Ahsoka to realize she's gone back in time and it doesn't take long for her to swear to change her future.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open, and she instantly tried to shield her face from the bright lights only to find her hands were restrained. She was...alive?! That shouldn't be possible! She was okay with dying; she _wanted_ to die!

"Easy," A painfully familiar voice said as someone rushed to her side. They placed a hand on her head, pressing a cold rag against her skin, trying to soothe her struggling.

"Don't touch me!" Ahsoka's words came out clipped and sharp.

Her...her master stumbled back at the venom in her tone. His eyes connected with hers, and she quickly averted her gave. They were...his eyes. The last time she had seen those blue orbs was when her master had realized what he had done after driving his red saber through her gut. Right before she had...force thrown him from the temple and brought it crashing down on herself.

"Jeez, sorry," Anakin scoffed, "Maybe next time Obi-Wan and I won't help you."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan entered the med bay, pausing when his eyes landed on the Togrutta, "Ah, I see you're awake, how do you feel?"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Her eyes narrowed as she pulled against her bonds once more.

"No, joke, I assure you," Obi-Wan smiled gently at her, and her resolve wavered. He had...been alive the whole damn time!

"Don't come any closer," Ahsoka hissed as Obi-Wan moved forward, _'It's not him! It's not him! It'snothimIt'snothimIt'snothim!'_ She chanted to herself.

"Your force betrays you," Obi-Wan spoke up, "You do not have to fear us, we won't hurt you."

_'It's not you that I fear it's...waking up,'_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

It was true, even though this was just a dream she...she didn't want it to end. She forced herself to take a deep breath and suppress her emotions.

"What do you want?" Her voice came off more tired than she had intended, her eyes shut as she waited.

"We're just helping you," Anakin crossed his arms, "Maybe you could show a little gratitude?"

"And why would I thank you?" Ahsoka rose a brow.

"We did save your life," Obi-Wan mused.

"You're serious?" Ahsoka rose a brow.

"The force called us to you. We walked through a portal in an unknown place to save you," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Portal?" Ahsoka's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan studied her, "You are familiar with the place?"

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. Could this...could this be real?! Were her masters...could her master be real?!

"Now will you thank us?" Anakin questioned, "He's right, you know, you were nearly dead when we got to you."

"Was I now?" Ahsoka sighed, "Did you stop to consider that maybe there was a reason I was under that temple."

"So it was a temple," Obi-Wan mused, "Well, then what was the reason?"

"I brought the temple down," Ahsoka couldn't keep his gaze, and instead glanced at the door, feeling a presence approaching.

"What?" Anakin bristled, "Why would you do that if you were still inside?"

"I'd rather die than-" Ahsoka stopped herself.

"Than what?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"General," A clone entered the room, and Ahsoka tensed when she recognized Cody. She...she hadn't been able to save him, "We're almost there."

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan dismissed him, "You may tell the rest of your story to the council."

"Now tell us, are you Sith or Jedi?" Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Before I answer your question, may you answer one of my own?" Ahsoka asked calmly.

"What-" Anakin was cut off by his old master.

"What do you wish to know?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Did you feel anyone else following you to your portal?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan rose a brow.

"Were you followed?"

"I don't believe so," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, "Now, are you a Sith or Jedi?"

"Neither," Ahsoka said.

"You're lying," Anakin bit out, blue saber igniting.

Ahsoka held back her flinch at the anger on his face and how it was illuminated by the blue in...in another life... _soon_ red would accentuate that same face. _'No,'_ she thought firmly; she was really back in time. She would _never_ let Darth Vader come to pass.

"Am I?" Ahsoka mused.

For the first time, Ahsoka met his gaze, and Anakin almost stumbled back when, for a brief moment, he saw his padawan staring back at him. He blinked, and the child was gone.

"She's not," Obi-Wan said, "I can feel it, well, then what side of the war are you on?"

"Life," Ahsoka said firmly.

"Life?" Anakin scoffed.

"I am on the side of life," Ahsoka confirmed.

"General, we're here," Cody entered again.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan nodded as he approached Ahsoka. She flinched again, hand twitching, "I won't hurt you," Obi-Wan said gently.

"Perhaps that is not what I worry about," Ahsoka said smoothly as he removed her restraints. 

"Do you intend to hurt me?" Obi-Wan asked as she rubbed her wrists.

"No," She said.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Obi-Wan smiled.

"You should not trust me," Ahsoka told him.

"No?" Obi-Wan rose a brow, "The force trusts you, so I trust you."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin protested.

"You do not have to trust her," Obi-Wan said, "But I do...perhaps that is enough," Ahsoka's heart wept at his words, but she kept her face stoic.

"Master Kenobi, is the prisoner ready?" Another clone entered with handcuffs.

"Prisoner?" A ghost of a smirk formed on Ahsoka's lips.

"They're just a precaution," Obi-Wan reassured her.

"Hmm," She hummed.

Ahsoka held out her wrists, and the handcuffs were snapped around her appendage. Obi-Wan helped her stand, and he and Anakin escorted her out of the ship.

_"End the war!"_ Protesters, well, protested.

_"Free the prisoner!"_

_"End the suffering!"_

_"Peace for all!"_

"...Naive..." Ahsoka sighed.

She stared ahead, head raised high as she sensed something soaring toward the two. Before Anakin or Obi-Wan could react, she froze the object midair. War had taught her many things, and it had changed her, made her paranoid. She froze the tomato, which she had thought to be a grenade before letting it fall harmlessly to the floor.

"You?" Anakin questioned.

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head; they both glanced at the Togrutta.

"My apologies," She didn't sound very sorry, "I thought it was a grenade."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a concerned glance as they continued toward the building. Ahsoka's step faltered for a moment before resuming her calm walk.

"Nervous?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It has...been a long time," Ahsoka stared up at the building looming over her.

"So, you _were_ a Jedi?" Anakin, "Did you...fall?"

Anakin was curious; he had never met a fallen Jedi; well, he met Dooku but, he didn't count. Dooku wasn't even a real Sith; he didn't have the Sith's yellow eyes. Was this..what the Sith really looked like? Innocent young women? Was this a disguise?

"I can sense your conflict," Ahsoka mused lightly, "I fell from the order...but I did not fall into the darkness."

"You're so vague..." Anakin tried to joke.

This woman was something else. He didn't know why, but he could feel the pain she carried with her. The feelings were weak and clearly suppressed, but he could feel them, somehow, for some reason.

When they entered the building, and the doors closed behind them, Ahsoka let out a small hiss stumbling and pressing her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan questioned, "Hungry?" Ahsoka laughed bitterly. There was a hole through her stomach; she doubted sustenance would help her.

"Master!" her younger self bounded forward, "You're back!"

"Hey Snipps," Anakin greeted fondly.

Ahsoka couldn't hold back the flinch from the way he greeted her. She could hear the love and admiration he felt for her in his voice and it...hurt. To know what he would do...to know all that they lost, no! _Wouldn't_ do! She reminded herself, she would not let it happen; she would not let him become Vader...she would not let her younger self lose what she had lost.

"Are you alright?" Her younger self faltered upon seeing the older Togrutta.

"Hmm, what do you mean, Snipps?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka pointed.

"She's hurt," Her younger self pointed out. Ahsoka silently cursed how perceptive she had always been.

"Am I?" She mused, brow raised, "I'm fine," They could not sense the lie, so they decided to let it be.

"If you say so," her past self relented.

"We have to take her to the council," Anakin told his padawan.

"Is she a Sith?" Her past self's eyes held doubt; she was...so easy to read.

"No," Obi-Wan confirmed, "We just need to find out more about her."

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna go study in the library," Ahsoka began to turn, but her older self called out.

"Who is Barris?" She questioned.

"My...friend," She hesitated, "How'd you know I was thinking about her?" Her younger self's eyes shined with curiosity.

"Because the force told me," Ahsoka told the young version of her, "You should go visit her like you want to, it will not hurt."

"Jedi aren't supposed to have friends," Ahsoka glanced nervously at her masters.

"You must understand, I am no Jedi..." _'I am no Jedi,'_ She had sworn as she faced her master, "But even I can see Jedi are meant to be there for each other."

"Thanks, Miss..." Her younger self trailed off.

"Fulcrum," Ahsoka provided. Anakin and Obi-Wan had shared a look, hey had completely forgotten to ask her name!

"Thank you," Ahsoka bowed and rushed off.

"You are good with children," Obi-Wan noted.

"Am I?" Ahsoka rose a brow, "I've only ever had a connection to a few."

_'Leia Skywalker'_ Ahsoka smiled wistfully at the memory of the daughter who held her father's temper. She did not know of her lineage, but she was just like him. Strong in the force too. She had visited Bail often, and Leia had come to know her as 'Auntie Ahsoka' or 'Auntie Fulcrum.'

"Shall we continue?" Ahsoka offered.

The trio moved forward, but Ahsoka stumbled again as a wave of boiling pain shot through her. She hissed again and clutched her stomach, just barely keeping herself from doubling over.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Obi-Wan steadied her.

"I will be fine," Ahsoka breathed out through her teeth.

"Let's pay a visit to the med bay," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Fine," Ahsoka sighed, "We will manage," She told Anakin, Obi-Wan caught onto what she was doing.

"You may go debrief the other masters," Obi-Wan's eyes swam with mirth. Anakin blushed and looked conflicted but rushed off, "If you can really feel what others feel and can tell what they think, tell me, what does he feel?"

"He is in love," Ahsoka nodded.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you told me the truth," Obi-Wan blinked, "Jedi are not supposed to form attachments."

"And yet," Ahsoka sighed, "You all do."

"You think I have attachments?" Obi-Wan rose a brow.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "There is love in you that has faded, replaced by something stronger. Brotherly love to the man who left, and fatherly love to the Togrutta padawan."

"Love that has been replaced?" Obi-Wan rose a brow, "I admit everything else was spot on, but I have only ever loved one person."

"Hmm, the clone then?" Ahsoka questioned, "Why is it, your force swims with love and light whenever he approaches you?"

"General," Cody approached. Ahsoka gave him a pointed look as his force lightened, "Do you need help with the prisoner?"

"I-I could use the assistance, yes," Obi-Wan mentally cursed himself for stammering as he sent a light glare at the mysterious force user.

"Ah, prisoner," Cody greeted, "My name's Cody."

"Fulcrum," Ahsoka nodded in greeting.

"I-I can't believe we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Obi-Wan, the man who left earlier is Anakin, and the Togrutta girl is Ahsoka."

"It is lovely to see you all. I wish the circumstances had been better," Ahsoka greeted, "Who is your chancellor?" She asked suddenly, "I heard there was an election a few years ago."

"Ah, Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan told her. She forced herself to remain relaxed, she knew he was the chancellor, but she was playing the fool.

"Is he here?" She asked, "I remember the Chancellor living on Coruscant."

"Not at the moment," Obi-Wan said, "He is speaking with Senator Organa on Alderaan," Ahsoka clenched her fists. 

"Ah," Ahsoka nodded. They finally reached the med-bay.

"Hello," The other Togrutta female greeted.

"Shaak Ti," Obi-Wan greeted, "This is Fulcrum, she's injured."

"I see," The Togrutta nodded. She unlocked the handcuffs, and Ahsoka rubbed her wrists again, "Where do you hurt?"

"Her stomach," Obi-Wan answered, not trusting Fulcrum to tell her the truth.

"Show me," Shaak Ti instructed. Fulcrum nodded obediently and removed her breastplate, lifting her shirt. Everyone's eyes widened, "This-" Shaak Ti gasped, eyes wide.

"It cannot be healed," Ahsoka spoke as she lowered her shirt and put back on her breastplate.

"How are you not dead?" Cody gasped.

"The force wills it so," Ahsoka sighed.

" _Will_ she die?" Obi-Wan forced the worry from his voice.

"If it gets any worse, yes," Shaak Ti couldn't get the image of the cauterized hole in her stomach from her mind, "But if we keep it from worsening, she will survive. Here," Shaak Ti gestured her over. Ahsoka did as instructed.

First, Shaak Ti stuck a needle in her extracting some blood.

"To find a match to replenish your lost nutrients," Shaak Ti told her.

Well, it looks like that's how they'd find out she was a time traveler.

Shaak Ti then took out a tube and rubbed ointment around the wound, on her stomach, and back. She then wrapped a bandage around her injury.

"Change it twice a day," She instructed.

"I'll make sure she does," Obi-Wan swore.

"Now, then, I believe the council is waiting?" Shaak Ti rose a brow.

"Of course," Obi-Wan bowed as the trio left, Ahsoka placing her cuffs back on.

"...How'd you get it?" Cody spoke up.

"A Sith Lord," Ahsoka answered.

"Dooku?" Cody pressed.

"No."

"His master?"

"No."

"Well, then who?"

"You will learn in time," Ahsoka said.

"O-okay," Cody blinked in surprise, naturally he thought the Jedi wouldn't inform him of what they discovered, why would they? He was just a _clone_ after all.

"We're here," Obi-Wan said as they turned a corner.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin greeted, "Fulcrum, Cody, glad to see you finally made it."

"Do forgive us," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Cody? Will you bring Fulcrum in, my old padawan, and I must discuss something."

"Of course, general," Cody nodded. Ahsoka sent one last smirk to Obi-Wan as she and Cody entered the room.

"What is it?" Anakin asked his old master.

"She is injured," Obi-Wan said.

"How bad?"

"She is dying."

"How come we didn't notice it?"

"I...do not know, she was stabbed with a lightsaber through the gut."

"How is she _not_ dead?" Anakin hissed.

"That's another thing we're going to find out," Obi-Wan and his old padawan entered the room.


	3. Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum 'meets' the Jedi Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! I FINALLY GOT FALLEN ORDER!! I'VE BEEN PLAYING IT NON-STOP!!!
> 
> Note: I got the game on June 29th I finished the whole game on July 2nd (I'm about to restart it because I love it sm)

"Fulcrum, this is?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan nodded.

"Find her, where did you?"

"We...appeared in a portal world and were drawn to her," Anakin admitted, "Fulcrum is familiar with the place."

"Well, where was this?" Windu leaned forward.

"The World Between Worlds," Ahsoka replied.

"That place is a myth," Windu said.

"Well, you are mythtaken," Ahsoka joked dryly.

"Now is hardly the time for humor," Windu drawled, leaning back.

"Humor instills amusement, amusement...joy, joy to hope," Ahsoka stated.

"And why would we need hope?" Plo Koon wondered.

"War cannot exist without it," Ahsoka mused, staring up at the ceiling.

"May we ask you some questions?" Fisto asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"Your name is Fulcrum?" Windu asked.

"In a sense," Ahsoka remained staring up at the ceiling.

"In a sense?" Windu rose a brow.

"Several you have?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"What is your real name?" Windu questioned.

"Who built this place?" Ahsoka suddenly.

"Pardon?" Windu blinked.

"You do not think of the little things until they are lost," Ahsoka mused, "The familiar walls, architect, the paintings."

"You said you left the Jedi order," Obi-Wan said, "How long ago was this?"

"I do not know," Ahsoka frowned, "It has been far too long. It had been nineteen years before I lost awareness of time."

"When you lost awareness of time," Obi-Wan inquired, "Was that while you were trapped in that rubble?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "I believe I was trapped there for ten years. That's approximately the amount of days I felt pass. I-I think," She pressed a hand to her temple, "It is unclear."

"You were trapped there for ten years?" Anakin gasped.

"I believe so," Ahsoka nodded.

"How are you alive?" Anakin gasped.

"It was as the force intended," Ahsoka mused.

Ahsoka suddenly tensed, head snapping forward, away from the ceiling.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan questioned, hand inching to his saber.

"Morai," Ahsoka greeted, raising her arm. The convor flew to her and landed chirping sadly, "You're a long way from home, still loyal I see," She smiled softly as the creature chirped, "It was ten years," She told the masters.

"You were trapped under a temple what exactly were you doing there in the first place?" Fisto asked.

Ahsoka opened her mouth, but the door slid open.

"Masters," Shaak Ti, "Forgive me for interrupting but-" She faltered.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan questioned curiously.

"My tests must be wrong, but..." She faltered again at the patient, unphased shine in Fulcrum's eyes; it was as if she was waiting.

"What is it?" Windu pressed, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Does this have to do with our guest?"

"Yes, this-this Togrutta, _Fulcrum_ , is..." She glanced at the time traveler.

"Go ahead," The Togrutta hummed calmly.

"Masters, she's _Ahsoka_."


	4. The Young Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi study Fulcrum comparing her to the Ahsoka they all know. Who are the two strangers Fulcrum sends on side missions?

"Masters, she's _Ahsoka_."

"W-what?!" Anakin sputtered. Ahsoka and Morai silently stared at each other, ignoring the chaos.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Impossible," Windu protested.

"Silence," Yoda said once and quietly. Everyone obeyed, "The truth this is?" He asked Fulcrum.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, stroking Morai's feathers.

"W-what?" Anakin whispered, "How is this possible?"

"The world between worlds can travel through time," Ahsoka mused.

"You said you left the order...why?" Windu asked calmly. Ahsoka did not answer as she lowered her arm as Morai flew around the room.

"Let her tell her whole story, why don't we, hmm?" Yoda offered.

"Very well, Padawan Tano," Ahsoka ignored the title Windu had used.

"Well, I suppose this begins with the war," Ahsoka mused.

"The war?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Yes," Ahsoka answered.

"You were not alive when the war began," Plo Koon stated.

"That is true," Ahsoka nodded, "But I knew someone who was."

"And who exactly was that?" Windu asked.

"First, I must know. What was the last thing to happen?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You just returned from being abducted by Trandoshians," Fisto supplied.

"Ah," Ahsoka mused thoughtfully, "So Kalifa and Master Piell are already dead, that is a shame."

"Now, will you begin your story?" Windu leaned forward.

"We are waiting for one more," Ahsoka mused, hand drumming against her metal handcuffs.

"Ah, c-commander," Cody overcame his shock and rushed to her, "Let me remove those."

"It's quite alright," Ahsoka reassured, "I actually...feel more comfortable with them on."

"R-right," Cody stammered.

"Wait for other Jedi, we will," Yoda decided.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence, that Ahsoka didn't seem to notice. The masters were all staring at her with varying degrees of disbelief.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eeth Koth studied the grownup padawan in the middle of the circle. He had not known her personally but had heard tales. It seemed she was beginning to become more and more like her master. He did not know if this was a good thing.

She claimed to be from the future; he did not know what to believe. Time travel is impossible, and yet..he found himself trusting her, which was ludicrous.

When he reached out with his Force to feel her...he felt pain...it was dull and suppressed, but he felt it. That's not what made him believe her; her Force was lighter than anything he'd ever felt before. It was pure and strong and unwavering. He could almost feel the responsibility she carried, and it was crippling, yet she still stood tall.

Ahsoka regarded Master Koth with guarded eyes. In her past, he had left the Jedi council in a few months and thus survived Order 66. She helped him go into hiding and settle down as a priest.

She...had been unable to save him or his family from pain. He had died the day his daughter had been born, and his wife had barely managed to escape, her child taken by inquisitors. Ahsoka would not let that happen this time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oppo Rancisis had run into the padawan on a few occasions and thus knew her fairly well. She looked relatively the same, more mature, stronger. She did indeed physically look like the older version of the Ahsoka Tano he had shared words within the library.

What worried him, however, were her eyes. They told the story of a warrior, someone who only knew pain, and for that, he believed she had indeed time traveled.

The Ahsoka he had seen several times had very lively and expressive eyes. Despite being born into the war, the child's eyes had retained a certain sort of innocence and hope in life. This woman, before them, had cold eyes, with only a flicker of hope within them.

Her eyes were...hard to look at. Not necessarily in the way that they sent a shiver down his spine and created a knot of fear in his stomach, although they did, but because of how much pain he could see in them.

He could not imagine what she had gone through to get such eyes, to have to become so strong, but he knew...it was not pretty.

Ahsoka withheld the smile from her face as her eyes trailed over Master Rancisis. She had smuggled him to the Outer Rim after she had gotten herself and Rex to safety. From then on, he had kept himself hidden and alive.

As far as she knew...he was alive to this day; after all, she never felt him join the Force—the _last true Jedi._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Adi Gallia's dark blue, almost purple eyes narrowed as she studied the grownup padawan. She had watched her grow under Skywalker's teachings. Ahsoka had always been a rebellious child, but under the teachings of her master, she'd gotten, if possible, worse.

She had grown as reckless as he, as aggressive, as strong-willed. Adi knew she herself was aggressive and stubborn, but she could see how this Ahsoka was even more so.

Adi studied her; she studied how Ahsoka stood straight, head held high with a silent kind of pride. How her eyes were dark and void of emotion, studying each of the masters. She noted the way Ahsoka's cuffed hands rested comfortably in front of her, except they weren't resting; she was standing comfortably in a lax battle stance.

Ahsoka Tano was a weapon now. Strong, swift, talented. She was an instrument of the forces will and a strong one at that.

Ahsoka stared blankly into Adi's eyes. She would die soon, at the hands of Maul's brother, Savage, that would not happen this time. This time Adi would be there to overthrow the chancellor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The last time Saesee Tiin had seen Ahsoka had been several weeks prior when he had saved her and the rest of her troops from the Citadel. She had still been a child then, and looking at her now, he mentally made a note of her changes.

She was significantly taller now, leaner, her build was stronger, and he could see her toned muscles. Her lekku and montrals were longer, and her blue eyes were darker and held more understanding and wisdom.

He could see that physical change was not the only thing different about her. The aura she exuded was commanding and authoritative. Her Force supported that very notion of her. She was strong and unbending. She would not break, for she _could_ not break.

It was a silent kind of strength that made him realize she truly was from the future, and he did not doubt she was a _hell of a Jedi_. But wait, Obi-Wan had said she had left the Order. He wondered why when the Ahsoka he had met briefly seemed content here.

Ahsoka regarded Master Tiin with a blank expression. She remembered a time she only felt bitter toward the man who had voted in favor of her exile, but those feelings had long since passed, especially after she had felt him die at the hands of Darth Sidious when her master fell.

This time, she promised herself, Anakin would not fall, and he would not die.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shaak Ti observed the woman with a critical gaze. She had been informed she would be knighted a council member a few months before to replace Yaddle, but she never expected something like this would happen right before her promotion. 

She could not believe this stoic woman was the compassionate youngling Bariss would speak of so often. What had happened to her to instill such change that even she could see it?

And her injuries, by all manner of logic and reality, should have killed her. Her wounds were too severe for her to survive; she had lied to Obi-Wan, hoping the Togrutta would live long enough to speak with the council.

Shaak Ti caught Ahsoka's eyes, and a silent understanding passed between them. This warrior, _this Ahsoka_ did not want the others to know of her looming death.

Ahsoka Tano was on a suicide mission, trying to prevent her past from becoming their future. Shaak Ti would respect her wishes and not tell the others what she knew.

Ahsoka regarded the other Togrutta with a sad heart, forcing her face to remain blank. 

_"Don't let this be the end of the Jedi,"_ Shaak Ti's final Holocron message was burned into Ahsoka's mind as Vader came from behind and pierced her through her back.

Ahsoka had failed her as well. She could not protect her, and she could not save her, but Ahsoka had never forgotten her.

To be honest, Ahsoka had spent many years in a dark place. It was only because of Shaak Ti's final words, and Rex that she...hadn't ended her suffering. Without the Jedi Master, she surely would be dead.

 _"Don't let this be the end of the Jedi,"_ Ahsoka was no Jedi, but she had been trained by one, the best one they had, so she would keep her master's legacy alive. She would survive, so the legacy of the Jedi did not die.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mace Windu did not know what to think of time travel or this woman claiming to be Ahsoka Tano. Yoda trusted her and believed she was from the future, so he decided to believe her as well.

He would have to be a fool if he did not know how capable she was now, in his time, and he was _not_ a fool. She would have made an excellent Jedi Knight, only...she had apparently left the Order. He wondered why she would do that, _how_ she could do that, the Order was their life.

Perhaps she held no loyalty? He mused, but he quickly dismissed the thought. If she had no loyalty, she would not be here today, warning them of the future. If she had no loyalty, she would not have saved his life as she did after his encounter with Boba Fett.

He examined the warrior before him, and that was all he could see; a woman, hardened by decades of combat and loss. He had no doubt that many of the people in this room were dead in the future, war tends to take lives, and he knew that...it must've affected her.

Windu understood that the 'no attachments' rule was not considered to be an actual rule, more of a guideline, given that nobody ever followed it. He knew from firsthand experience that even if you don't have an attachment to someone, you can still feel the pain of their loss.

The Force connects every living thing, and when one of those connections is cut, those who wield the Force can feel the pain of that connection severing. They can feel the pain of the death.

Windu was sure it was a miracle that she had survived as long as she did. Except, he knew, that it was no miracle. She had survived of her own strength, will, and training. She had done whatever was necessary to keep the legacy of the Jedi alive.

He decided that he would...trust her and listen to her. She may not be a Jedi, but he knew she could never forget her lessons, how they were supposed to protect peace, and how they valued life above all else. She would save them because she _must_.

Ahsoka did not have many feelings pertaining to the Jedi Master. He was strong, that was a given, but he was...someone she just could not 'click' with. Maybe it had something to do with him ignoring her master and consequently pushing him closer to the dark or the fact that he had been pushing for her expulsion from the Order, she didn't really know.

Yes, he had been killed by Sidious, and yes, she felt bad, but as more time passed, she became more sure of herself, more confident that she would save the future and, as a result, his life.

She wondered what would happen between her younger self and him, would he thank her for saving his life? For saving the future? She doubted it, but she wasn't there for praise, she was there to stop even more horror from befalling everything.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned as he stared at the grownup version of the padawan he had fought alongside several times. The Ahsoka Tano he knew and was familiar with was reckless, selfless, charismatic, and strong.

The version of her he knew had been easy to read. When she was content, her stance was relaxed. When happy, she was not afraid to smile, and she lit up a whole room. When angry, her brows would furrow, and she'd let her opinion known. When sad, her sadness could crush anyone.

This Ahsoka was not so easy to read. Her stance was made to look relaxed, but he could tell from the way she positioned herself, she was only a step away from protecting her master. Her hands 'casually' tapped against her legs, restrained with the cuffs she had said made her feel 'comfortable.' She was aiming for casual, but her shoulders were tensed, and hand's lightly opened to summon her sabers at a moment's notice.

Mundi reached out with his Force to probe her own, trying to see if he could feel what she was feeling. He blinked, snapping the connection when he was overwhelmed with hatred, pain, anger, agony, heartbreak, loss, and other negative emotions.

Mundi looked to the woman, horror in his eyes at her profound pain. She dipped her head in apology and sent him a sad smile. She knew he'd tried to analyze her, and instead of being offended like a reasonable person would be, she had apologized for what he felt.

Mundi knew he shouldn't, but he reached out into the Force again and was met with nothing. Her Force was hot, burning so, and blinding. It was powerful, but as for emotion...there was nothing.

He...worried for the child he had battled with and what she had endured. He knew, being born into war surely didn't help, but...something even worse must have happened to turn her into what he saw before him.

On Geonosis, he had seen her handle herself in battle. The way she fought was unorthodox, or, more accurately, the way she wielded her sabers was unorthodox, but she used her own style effectively.

In addition, the way her master and she had made a game out of destroying droids was also unorthodox and probably should have been a bit more concerning than it was. Regardless of that, Master Mundi had found himself...having fun with the duo, something he hadn't experienced since before the war began.

Days later, when they had learned the ship Bariss Ofee and Ahsoka were on was infected with the Geonosian worms, Ahsoka had nearly frozen herself to death so that the worms would not harm anyone else. She was honorable and valued others before herself; it was impressive for someone so young to hold so much love for life.

Mundi knew that this Ahsoka, even though she had left their Order, must still have that same love of life, that same desire to do anything to protect it. He knew this because he knew _Ahsoka,_ and he knew that although she had changed and grown, and endured, she was still the same little girl he'd seen grow up, insisting on holding her sabers the wrong way.

Ahsoka forced herself not frown as she stared at the man she had considered a friend, I mean sure, he voted for her to be expelled from the Jedi Order, but she had fought alongside him. They had fought together, saved each other, killed together. He had died for this war, died _because_ of it.

All those years ago, she had felt his confusion and panic when his clones turned on him; it was the same thing she had felt. She felt his horror before his connection to the material world snapped, and he became one with the Force.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cody's eyes were wide as he stared at the padawan he knew.

He'd fought alongside Ahsoka on more than one occasion, and he thought he knew her pretty well. Certainly not as well as the 501st, but that was understandable. 

Ahsoka was always kind; she never saw the clones as _clones_. She saw each and every one of them as individual people. She valued all of their lives, and he knew that every time one of them died, she would blame herself even if it really wasn't her fault.

Ahsoka always treated the clones as if they were equals; it was...unexpected. The Jedi weren't arrogant people, but they always unintentionally held themselves above the clones.

Every Jedi on time or another unintentionally treated the clones as artificial life, even Anakin (who for some reason asked if they could procreate, it was a weird interaction) and Obi-Wan (who asked if he could feel things).

Ahsoka was the only force wielder Cody knew to never treat them differently. She didn't even make an effort to treat them with respect, and as a fellow soldier...it just came naturally to her.

Cody always admired the girl; she was young and strong and a soldier. She was compassionate and headstrong. 

Cody could remember on more than one occasion opening up to Ahsoka, talking to her of the life he dreamed of having once their war finally ended.

Cody remembered once...so sleep deprived he had confessed to her about his feelings for his general. He remembered immedietely sputtering and saying that he was joking. And...Cody remembered Ahsoka's surprised face splitting into a grin as she burst into pure, childish, innocent laughter (he always forgot she really was still just a kid...he also forgot that technically...so was he) telling him his feelings weren't wrong.

Cody remembered asking her how she could say that as a Jedi. He remembered that smile fading from her face, and he remembered wanting to punch something to stop that sad look from forming on her face. He...also remember Ahsoka telling him she had familiar feelings, not for Obi-Wan of course, she hastily said, and that as a Jedi...she could never act on those feelings.

Cody and Ahsoka spent countless nights together, staring at the stars...dreaming of moving on from their war and... _living_.

Ahsoka never told Cody who was on the other end of her affection...but she didn't have to. The way she looked at Barriss was the same way he looked at Obi-Wan.

Cody then thought to the wound he'd seen with Shaak Ti...someone had hurt her...which meant she must be alone in whatever future she's in. How'd he know she was alone? Because of the countless people who love her...not one would ever let her get hurt...they'd all die before they let that happen so...they must right? They must be dead in whatever future she's from.

Cody snapped out of his thoughts and memories...eyes connecting with the Ahsoka's before him.

She had those same eyes...the eyes she had whenever they dreamed together...it would seem...if her eyes were any indication...she's still dreaming. Cody's heart clenched...she never got to live her dream...she never got her happily ever after.

Ahsoka bowed her head in greeting as she stared at the clone before her.

Cody had...died after Order 66. His death was...gruesome and heartbreaking. He had died...moments before Ahsoka could reach him. But this time...Ahsoka wasn't too late she'd let him have his happily ever after with Obi-Wan...just what they deserved.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kit Fisto studied the woman before him. The first time he had seen her was when Master Plo brought her to the temple. Such a small thing, dirty, innocent, unknowing...covered in the blood of her parents. He had...felt bad for the toddler and so he'd check up on her throughout her youngling training. 

The child had...remembered him and had...called him her father. She had been confused because of his tentacles and her lekku; she had thought they were the same. She was such a cute kid that Fisto had let her follow him around.

They bonded, even though Jedi were not supposed to form attachments, during their many study sessions in the library. The child was always smart, book-wise, and street-wise.

He had grown to care deeply and had protested against putting her on the front lines as Skywalker's padawan. He knew he had been right to see such weariness in the child he had cared for.

The...the first time he had seen her after she had joined the war, she had been nearly frozen to death holding the also frozen body of Bariss Offee. His heart had nearly stopped when he thought she had died, and he knew that was probably the reason Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments.

 _"H-hello Master Fisto,"_ She had been shivering as he rushed to her side, _"We're ready to pick up the supplies..."_ She had whispered, before her head fell forward, passing out.

She had nearly killed herself to accomplish her mission and...that scared him.

He only noticed it now, looking back on that moment, but the way Ahsoka had been holding Bariss was possessive and protecting and...desperate. Perhaps, the little padawan had also formed attachments.

He studied the woman before her; she was relaxed but also tense. It was not the posture of someone in love; it was the posture of someone who only knew war. Perhaps...perhaps Bariss did not make it? He would not be surprised. War _took,_ and even the Force was not strong enough to stop it.

Master Fisto looked back on the other occasions they had fought together; he remembered how every time she was in danger, he...felt that same fear when seeing her frozen.

He truly cared for the child, he did not care if it was wrong as a Jedi, but he could not change the fact that she had wormed her way into his heart. He knew...the future had been bad for Ahsoka to return to try and change it but...he hoped, prayed, to the Force that his little 'Soka had not suffered too badly.

Ahsoka nearly wept while staring at Master Fisto, she had loved him, really loved him, and Darth Sidious had taken him! Taken him, and her master, and everyone she loved!

How could one person destroy _everything_? She faltered here, because _she_ was one person and _she_ was going to destroy everything. She would destroy the Emperor's plans and his whole point of existence and save everyone!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Plo Koon had a hard time looking at the Ahsoka before him. He vividly remembered the first time he had seen the girl.

He had been sent to Shili for a simple mission; no one expected he'd find a force-sensitive child. The first time he saw her had been in a bar where he was trying to find information. Ahsoka had been in the back of the building, kept in a cage, like some animal. He had asked about her, but a man quickly ran off with her.

Plo Koon had put his mission on hold and gone after the child, he could feel her connection to the Force and told himself he was only aiming to help her to bring her back to the temple, but he knew there was more to it, he had...felt sadness for her.

"Stop him," The man who had the child hissed when Plo Koon cornered them, "Stop him with your magic! He's the one! He's the one who killed your parents! Don't you remember?"

The toddler turned to him with blank eyes and raised her hands. The man set her down on the floor and silently snuck to his ship. Plo Koon took the time to study her; she was wearing a simple but dirty dress. She was covered in grime and blood...blood that must've belonged to her and her parents.

Plo Koon made the mistake of underestimating her due to her age, and he stumbled back when a wave of power crashed into him. He raised his arms and fought against her with his own power. She was so young and yet already so strong.

The master eventually overpowered the child when she passed out from exhaustion. He then prevented the ship from leaving detaining the man. He waited with the man and child for her to wake up and for the authorities to come for the man.

When the child came to Plo Koon explained to her about the Force, and together they saw a vision of the man who killed her parents, he was the same man who tried to force her to use her powers for his own gain.

He learned quickly that Ahsoka was a sweet and rebellious child, given that on their ship, she kept taking off her harness and would try to walk around.

He remembered leaving hyperspace and momentarily regretting bringing the girl to Coruscant, bringing the girl into the front line of their war. He even considered hiding her in the ship and taking her back home after speaking to the council and insisting that, 'no, I was mistaken, I did not find a force-sensitive child,' but before he could act, they'd landed and Fisto boarded to greet him.

Master Plo watched over Ahsoka as she grew up in the temple. Her rebelliousness never faded, and it always brought a smile to his face when he thought of her own style of wielding her sabers. Her kindness never faded either; he remembered watching her help the younger younglings with their studies. 

He remembered...the horror he felt when she was assigned as Anakin Skywalker's padawan. He had protested against this; he suggested having her as Obi-Wan's padawan as they initially intended. He was overruled, and he had to watch as they sent Ahsoka off to war.

He watched Ahsoka grow as a Jedi and a warrior, and...he didn't know how to feel.

He was glad she could handle herself and the weight of responsibility on her shoulder, but...she shouldn't have had to shoulder that responsibility in the first place. She shouldn't be leading an army where lives were in the balance. She was still just a child.

Plo Koon looked at the woman before him; there were no traces of innocence or the child she was in her anymore. Just a wore torn...tired soldier. His heart wept for her yet...he couldn't help the pride her felt.

Ahsoka had a hard time looking at Plo Koon. He had been a father figure to her and...and the last time she'd seen him...he had been gunned down by his clones.

Even...even after his death, she could feel his spirit watching after her. He had never left her side and...in return now she would save him...like she couldn't before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yoda eyed Ahsoka innocently. His big amber eyes studied the Togrutta. She had grown up well, strong, wise, compassionate.

He wanted to think she'd always been that way, which she was, he'd know, he'd watched and helped her grow, but he knew that the strength she possessed now was because of the hardships she endured.

He could see the weariness in her eyes, whatever future she'd come from...it was not good. He could see the war, suffering, pain, and carnage lingering behind her every move. 

The way she studied the room, eyeing the window and her sabers, always searching for enemies and escape routes as she 'casually' conversed with her convor, told him war changed her. 

The green creature's attention moved to her sabers. They didn't feel the same as the ones she had now; the sabers hooked to Obi-Wan's belt seemed to sing with purity and peace.

Yoda's eyes were then drawn to the convor on the former Jedi's shoulder. Yoda stared into the owl-like creature's eyes, and he saw eyes, older than his, staring back. The creature was wise and powerful, and old. Its eyes were similar to Ahsoka's in that regard.

Yoda then focused on the creature's Force. His eyes widened slightly, snapping the connection immediately. The creature's Force was blinding. It was _so_ light it was overwhelming.

The green creature then directed his focus to Ahsoka's Force. Again, he snapped the connection instantly when her Force began to overpower and overwhelm him.

He calmed himself as he thought back to how her Force felt, it felt old, _she_ felt old and tired and at the same time strong. She also somehow felt neither light nor dark. 

Yoda's eyes fluttered closed in concentration. He hummed to himself as he felt the faint presence of Bendu around the girl. She truly was the middle—the perfect balance of both sides of the Force. 

She was not tainted by ether; she was the perfect instrument of the Force's will.

Perhaps, that's why she'd come back in time. The Force chose her because it knew she was the only one capable of accomplishing the task at hand.

Yoda hummed to himself and sent the woman, she was no longer the child he'd helped train, an encouraging smile. In turn, Ahsoka's lips twitched up slightly before falling back into a straight line.

Yoda had _always_ been a constant in Ahsoka's life.

He trained her and was one of the main people to raise her in the temple. He always lightly chastised her holding her sabers incorrectly. He found her rebelliousness amusing.

When she was sent off to war, he was always waiting for her to return home. She told him everything, the droids she faced, the forms she used, how she utilized the Force. In turn, he'd tell her about the books he read in the library, the way Mace would silently judge the others.

On missions gone bad, she'd console in him, tell him about the guilt, and the sadness, and pain she felt, and instead of telling her feeling such negative things would lead to the dark side, as one would expect, he'd tell her stories of his species, of his family, long dead. He'd tell her the Force has a plan and that everything is as the Force intended.

When she was on the run because of...what Bariss did, Yoda sent her masters after her. She never knew at the time but...as years passed. What happened to her, her trial, it changed Yoda, she knew because he told her. He regretted the council's decision to expel her every second since it happened...until his death. In addition to the regret he felt, he began to question the war. Jedi were peacekeepers, yet turning against their own for the sake of the government was not the unity they believed in, that's what pushes people closer to the dark.

Not long after her trial when she...when she willingly left, Yoda stayed in contact with her via the Force. He told her news of her masters, how Padme was expecting a child with her 'secret' husband. In turn, she told him of her own adventures.

When...the Jedi fell, he was there, waiting for Ahsoka as one of the other few survivors. The two mourned the lost attachments they were not supposed to have, and they vowed to honor Shaak Ti's final message. They would not let this be the end of the Jedi.

When training Ezra, he was there with her, they hadn't been together physically in so long, and then they were, and it was as if they had never been apart in the first place.

...Everything was back to how it used to be. Well, it was almost back to how it used to be; there was no Mace Windu, grumbling. There was no Plo Koon, breathing out through his mask. There was no Kit Fisto, his tentacle hair swishing around as he laughed. There was no Obi-Wan, stroking his beard. There was no Anakin, smiling at something she did or said. There was no Jedi Order, there was no Jedi, just _them_.

Yoda was always _there_.

But...after training one final Jedi, after giving the galaxy hope, he let go. He'd found peace, and Ahsoka knew it was selfish of her, but...as she had been waiting to die, she had waited for him to reach out for her...but he never did.

She didn't blame him though, he knew the risk, sending them to Malachor. Perhaps he feared if he reached out into the Force, instead of feeling her balance, he'd feel the dark?

Nevermind that. The bottom line was that they _trusted each other_. And Ahsoka would make sure _his trust in her was not misplaced_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Obi-Wan heart broke for the girl he saw as a daughter. He didn't...he didn't know how to feel or what to do. He was...just heartbroken.

He tried to think positively. Look at her! She's so beautiful and all grown up! She's so strong-but... _why_ was she so strong? What had she gone through to become an entirely new person?

That thought made him realize just how much she'd changed and...that broke his heart all the more to compare the differences from who she was-is now? To who she became.

His Ahsoka was stubborn and strong-willed like her master; she was cheerful, innocent, and mischievous. She was always searching for the joy in their war. She was compassionate and empathetic. She'd changed slightly after the Trandioshian hunt; she had become more self-aware; she'd gotten wiser and stronger.

The Ahsoka before him held no sign of who she used to be, and...he couldn't describe it...it just hurt.

His Ahsoka would be smiling; this Ahsoka's lips were set in a thin line. His Ahsoka would be engaging him or Anakin in conversation; this Ahsoka kept to her convor. His Ahsoka's eyes would be shining curiously; this Ahsoka's eyes were dull, void of all emotion. His Ahsoka would _feel_ like his Ahsoka...this Ahsoka felt completely different.

Obi-Wan tried not to, he really did, but...he connected his Force to hers, and he stumbled back when he was overwhelmed with pain, longing, agony, heartbreak, loss, hatred-the connection was snapped shut. Obi-wan looked up, his eyes locking onto Ahsokas.

His Ahsoka would've berated him, she would've shouted, but this one just smiled sadly, bowing her head in apology. Why was she apologizing?! She wasn't the one invading his privacy. His Ahsoka would've never apologized for that...

Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts, Obi-Wan mentally chanted to himself. Cody! He latched onto the reminder that this Ahsoka knew about his feelings for Cody and that she did not reject him for having them.

This Ahsoka held so much...understanding it was astounding. She was wise; she was graceful and serene and _so_ powerful. She seemed to know everything, and Obi-Wan wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Obi-Wan then remembered the wound he had seen. How...how had she gotten that? Who stabbed her through the gut with their saber? 

_'I'd rather die than-'_ Her words echoed in his head.

She would rather die, _that_...the way she phrased that meant she could've stopped herself from being impaled but _chose_ not to. That realization made his heart hurt even more.

Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. _Kriff_ why were his negative thoughts so loud?! Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on happy thoughts.

One positive the Ahsoka before him had that his didn't was her confidence. His Ahsoka was young and insecure. She sought to make her masters proud and to help people, but she didn't have much confidence in herself to accomplish her goals. This Ahsoka had a quiet strength and pride to her that he admired and was proud of.

He was sure she was an excellent Jedi-wait, she said she wasn't a Jedi! Ahsoka would or _had_ , more accurately, left the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan could never see his Ahsoka doing that. 

Obi-Wan couldn't even fathom her leaving, and...he couldn't fathom letting himself let her go. He loved her too much, and he knew that was selfish, but he'd lost too many people to this war...and he wouldn't lose Ahsoka too. 

Obi-Wan knew he and the other Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments, but that wasn't really a rule more of a...guideline; at least that's how most of the other Jedi saw it. Even the closed off Plo Koon had fallen for Ahsoka's charm, the girl settling into a place in his heart. All the Jedi who loved her would die before letting her leave, so... _what happened?!_

Obi-Wan took a deep calming breath, trying to slow his thoughts and calm himself down. He opened his eyes, he hadn't been aware he closed them while trying to calm down, but he looked up, eyes locking onto Ahsoka's.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched in his throat. His blue eyes bore into her own. The turquoise eyes he was familiar with had deepened and darkened...they were now a shade of blue closer to that of her master...closer to Anakin's mesmerizing blue hues.

Obi-Wan forced himself to look past the color of her eyes...he forced himself to look deeper. Her eyes were swirling with despair and longing and agony and...strength.

Although his heart broke for the girl, he couldn't help the pride swelling within him of the woman she became.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fascination and surprise as Ahsoka's eyes dulled, locking away her emotions. He winced when she rose her brow at him in amusement...she could still feel amusement...that was a low standard, but he'd take it.

Ahsoka felt...conflicted as she stared at Obi-Wan. She found herself torn between embracing him and punching him. She found herself longing to hold this Obi-Wan, and yet she felt pissed off at the future...now deceased version of him for letting her believe him to be dead for all these years.

She knew logically it wasn't his fault...he must've believed her dead as well. I mean...he always struggled with fighting Maul he surely must've believed she had as well on Mandalore. And...when the clones attacked and...she was overwhelmed with the pain of feeling countless Jedi being massacred simultaneously, he must've believed she was one of the casualties...she knew she thought he was.

Stop dwelling on the past! Ahsoka reminded herself sharply; it will never happen; you need to let go!

Morai chirped, pulling the Togrutta from her thoughts, hopping up to her shoulder and nuzzling her small head against Ahsoka's cheek. Ahsoka's eyes softened as she smiled in thanks.

She would save her younger self from believing her masters were dead, and she would save Obi-Wan from believing she was dead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Anakin was, to put it simply...horrified. 

Anakin could've sworn his heart stopped, and his thoughts were silenced as Shaak Ti told them Fulcrum was Ahsoka. No, no...this had to be a lie!

He and his master had found the Togrutta before them buried under rubble...there was no way that could've happened to his padawan, there was no way he would've _let_ that happen to his padawan. 

Anakin thought back to how he felt when he first saw that hand sticking out from under the rubble. His...heart stopped, and he felt a strange sense of dread gripping his heart.

Now that he thought about it...it's the same way he felt every time Ahsoka was in danger or...when he thought she was dead. When she nearly froze herself and Bariss, on Naboo when she'd been sealed in with Padme in the bunker filled with that deadly virus, on Mortis, when she'd buried herself and Bariss when she'd been taken by the Trandoshians.

Anakin realized that her being from the future...actually made sense. It made sense why the first time he saw her lying in the rubble, he had called her Ahsoka. It made sense...the connection through the Force that he could feel between the two of them. It made sense that when she looked at him, the only time she met his gaze...he saw his padawan staring back at him.

His padawan, who he loved and would die and kill for. His padawan. _His_. His padawan who he'd failed if that wound she had was anything to show. How could he have failed so badly to have his padawan trapped beneath destruction with that cauterized hole in her stomach?!

Then, Anakin felt angry. _Furious_ at whoever stabbed _his_ padawan through the stomach with their lightsaber. Whoever they were, they were as good as dead.

It was at that moment Anakin remembered that the Ahsoka before him had told him and Obi-Wan she had left the Jedi Order. Anakin didn't think that was too far fetched.

He had dreams of leaving the Jedi Order, to not hide anymore, and to live happily ever after with Padme, and Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan, and Rex and anyone else who would want to come with them.

But...this Ahsoka was not living a dream, that much was apparent. Through the master and apprentice bond, they shared he could feel what she felt.

Ahsoka's Force was almost like a mirror. He could feel her conflict, yet her acceptance. He could feel her _passion_ , yet her peace. He could feel her serenity, yet her emotion. He could feel her chaos and her peace. He could feel her yearning, yet he could feel her gratefulness. He could feel her despair yet thankfulness. He felt her _pain_ , yet _hope_. Anakin could feel her _balance_.

Anakin felt horrified for the future. Horrified about what his precious padawan had endured. Horrified about how she became the strong woman before him.

Anakin knew he and the other people who loved her would die and kill anyone to protect Ahsoka so...to see her...so war-torn...it scared him. Ahsoka had grown and matured and...changed and...it terrified him.

Anakin remembered the first time he met her. He knew from the second he saw her he was going to love her until the day he died. She was young and innocent, cheeky, and headstrong.

He looked at the woman before him. She was not young, and she held no more innocence to her. There was not much attitude to her left. She was bending, like a river, conforming to everything around her but...always finding her destination. Anakin wasn't really sure where or why he'd come up with that analogy it just seemed to fit.

The truth was...Anakin hoped he was dead. He didn't _want_ to die, but Anakin hoped he was dead in whatever future Ahsoka was from because that was the only thing that made sense. It was the only thing that would warrant her being left _alone_ to die under destruction, in a dark place.

Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. _Alone_. The word echoed in Anakin's head. It became clear to Anakin then, staring at his padawan that...in whatever future, she had come from, she was alone. Or...she had lost something, and nothing could fill that hole left behind in her heart.

Anakin could not express in words how much he loved his padawan. Ahsoka...was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Before he met his padawan, the best thing to ever happen to him was Obi-Wan. His master had raised him and protected him and trained him and loved him. After Obi-Wan was Padme, the love of his life, his wife, his rock.

But when he met Ahsoka...the constant feeling of being alone that had gripped him since he left his mother...was gone. Ahsoka had filled the hole in his heart. Ahsoka became someone no one could ever replace.

She was _his_. Someone to love with no-bound, someone to protect, someone to take care of, someone to raise up, someone to sacrifice everything for. Someone that was _his_ and his alone. 

He considered Ahsoka a little sister, and yet, at the same time...he realized the way he felt about her...must be what a parent feels for their child. It must be what Obi-Wan feels for him.

Anakin thought back to his discovery that Ahsoka was alone in whatever future she was from. He thought back to the discovery that she had lost a part of herself that nothing and no one could fill and...he was reminded of himself and...that terrified him.

Anakin knew Ahsoka was like him, and when he saw her in battle, acting like him...he finally understood the worry and fear Obi-Wan held for him. His Ahsoka was just like him, and...it scared him.

He directed his gaze to the Ahsoka before him. She held no sign of who he knew her to be, and yet...he got the feeling she was _more_ than he could ever be. The Ahsoka standing before him, refusing to meet his gaze, held a silent air of strength, pride, and respect. 

Anakin couldn't help the swell of pride within him at the woman she had become. And then...Anakin couldn't help the crashing and crushing terror that overwhelmed him.

As Anakin battled with the fear and the emotions within him that he had never learned to control, he came to one firm final conclusion about his padawan.

Any...and every version of Ahsoka Tano. Any and every version of _his_ Ahsoka Tano...was perfect.

Ahsoka refused to look at Anakin...it...it hurt too much. She knew she would save him but...when she looked at him...all she saw was the product of her failure...when she looked at him...she saw Vader.

Although, she supposed, in the end, even if it had been for only a few moments...she had brought back Anakin.

Sure it took him stabbing her through the stomach with that red lightsaber of him, and it took her wrapping her arms around him chanting over and over again how sorry she was, but...she had still done it.

She had brought him back and then...as she was crushed under that temple...she felt him fall again. She fell him sink even deeper into the darkness. Even deeper under the Emperor's control.

'Stop!' Ahsoka mentally scolded herself, 'Stop reminding yourself of that!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ahsoka tore her attention away from her master and from the memories of her master, directing her attention to Morai once again.

"My younger self just returned from the Trandoshian Hunt," She hummed to the bird.

The convor chirped 'yes' in response.

"So...that means the citadel happened."

The convor again chirped.

"And Echo's currently with the separatists," Ahsoka frowned in thought, "What do you think? Shall we call on our friends for assistance?" 

Morai fluttered her wings, chirping.

"Hmm, I agree," Ahsoka smiled softly and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" Mace Windu wondered.

"Ah, I have a side job that needs to get done," Ahsoka hummed, placing her hand against the floor, eyes fluttering closed.

"You're leaving?" Obi-Wan questioned hastily, his eyes widening.

"No," Ahsoka hummed.

Ahsoka's hand was pressed firmly against the cold floor. She took a deep breath and released her Force into the ground, calling out to her friends.

All the masters took a small step back in awe at how powerful Ahsoka's Force was. Suddenly, Ahsoka sucked her Force back in, cutting the connection quickly.

 **"I'm glad to see you're still alive, Little 'Soka,"** _His_ voice cooed in her head.

 _"How may we help you, Ahsoka?"_ _Her_ gentle voice whispered in her mind. Morai chirped happily.

"I need one of you to go to Skako Minor and the other to go to Kamino," Ahsoka spoke aloud. 

The Jedi Knights looked mildly concerned, clearly wondering who she was speaking to.

 **"I'll go to Skako Minor,"** He offered.

_"Then I shall head to Kamino. Might we know what you want us to do?"_

"The clone," Ahsoka said, "Techno Union is using him and stealing republic strategies from his memories, I need you to rescue him. As for what to do on Kamino, I need you to deactivate the inhibitor chips."

_"Your wish is my command."_

**"...Can I kill some separatists?"**

"Yes," Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "You may kill separatists who attack you. And you provoking them first doesn't count."

 **"Roger roger,"** He said sadly.

 _"Brother, don't ever say that again,'_ She sighed, _'We'll get this done soon, Ahsoka,"_ She said softly, _"I'm glad you're alive...and you have our faith in changing your future."_

"Thank you," Ahsoka smiled softly.

"Uh...commander?" Cody called out awkwardly.

"Ahsoka is fine," The Togrutta in question hummed.

"R-right, Ahsoka," Cody said, "...You mentioned a clone?"

"I did," Ahsoka nodded.

"Um...who is it?"

"We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would we?" Ahsoka smiled softly.

"...And what was that about Kamino?"

"My friend simply completing an essential task," Ahsoka hummed.

"Who were you talking to?" Master Koth wondered.

"My-" Ahsoka was cut off by the door hissing as it opened.

"Masters?" Young Ahsoka called out hesitantly, stepping into the room, "Forgive me for interrupting but...I was hoping I could be a part of the meeting."

"Logical it is," Yoda nodded beckoning her in, "Everyone gathered now?" He asked the older Ahsoka.

"Yes," The adult nodded.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka tilted her head in confusion, staring at her older self.

"Something wrong with her, hmm?" Yoda questioned.

"She is angry and...sad," Ahsoka frowned, "You are in more pain than simply physical. Can you not feel it?" She asked her masters.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Fulcrum greeted with a pleasant smile, "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Pardon?" Her younger counterpart blinked in shock.

"I'm from the future."

"What-what happened to me?" Ahsoka's voice shook, "I can...feel your pain and loss...what happened?"

"That's a story for me to share with everyone," Ahsoka's smile was strained, "And you will know everything so that my past will not become your future."

"Commander," Rex stepped into the room, and Ahsoka tensed, eyes widening slightly, "You almost lost me a-ah," He faltered when he noticed they'd walked in on a meeting, "Forgive me, masters."

"Fine, it is," Yoda nodded, beckoning him in, "Stay you may. Captain Rex, Ahsoka Tano, this is," he gestured to the woman.

"What?" Rex blinked in shock.

"Time travel," Cody replied simply.

_"What?"_

"It's good to see you again," Ahsoka smiled softly. The action a mere shadow of that of the bright child's usual grin.

"You're really from the future?" Rex whispered.

"Yes," Ahsoka's smile turned back into a firm line. _'May the Force be with you,'_ Her Rex had whispered...and...that had been the last time she saw him.

"I believe it's time for a story," Windu mused.

"I believe you would be correct," Ahsoka sighed, eyes closing tiredly, "This all begins with Darth Sidious..."


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tells the Council and the others gathered their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning if you don't know a lot about Star Wars this'll probably spoil a lot for you but it doesn't completely follow canon (I mean it does but there are snippets from stuff that hasn't been explored as canon just...yeah spoilers below
> 
> Before writing this story I didn't know about the four years age gap between Bariss and Ahsoka so just, in this story they're the same age with Bariss aged down I mean nothing NSFW happens I just always thought they were the same age
> 
> One last thing:  
> I'll say stuff like 'Ahsoka's brows furrowed in confusion' I KNOW she doesn't have hair it's just how I refer to the region on all faces so...yeah

"This all begins with Darth Sidious...in my past, the Jedi Council learned of his identity but...at that time...it was already too late," Ahsoka took a deep breath, "He's _the_ Sith Lord. The master of Dooku and the orchestrator of the whole war. His manipulation goes back before the war began."

"Can you confirm this?" Windu questioned.

"You're lucky that I can," Ahsoka sighed and reached into her pocket extracting...a Sith Holocron!

"W-what is that?" Her younger self shivered at the darkness she felt emanating from it.

"That is a Sith Holocron," Windu's eyes widened, "Why would you have it?"

"Unimportant," Ahsoka opened the Holocron.

"I thought only Sith could open it," Obi-Wan stated worry in his voice.

"I'm not a Sith," Ahsoka rolled her eyes, fondly, "I'm a Gray Jedi."

"There hasn't been a Gray Jedi in your lifetime," Mace Windu commented.

"I'm sorry masters," Rex cut in, "But..what's a Gray Jedi?"

"There are several definitions of a Gray Jedi," Mace Windu began, eyes never leaving the casual Ahsoka, "One is a force-wielder who walks the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side. Another is to describe a Jedi who distances themselves from the Jedi Council and operates outside the strictures of the Jedi Council. A _true_ Gray Jedi meets both of those qualifications and does not belong to any particular Force tradition."

"Are there other Gray Jedi?" Cody wondered.

"The Gray Jedi you would or will know are Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan straightened slightly at the mention of his master, "Quinlan Vos, Asajj Ventress-"

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan cut her off, "You said, Ventress?"

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "Ventress was originally a Jedi Padawan, but she fell after her master was killed. After Dooku tried to have, her assassinated, she searched for a purpose on either side of the spectrum of the force. The Nightsisters of Dathomir are also Gray Jedi, as is the Father-"

"Who?" Master Rancisis wondered.

"He's a being of pure force; he's the balance of the force," Ahsoka said.

"We met him on Mortis," Obi-Wan said.

"Ezra Bridger is a future Gray Jedi," Ahsoka said.

"Did you know him then?" Obi-Wan wondered, he didn't like that wistful smile on her face.

"I helped train him," Ahsoka hummed, "I'm a Gray Jedi, and then there is also-"

"Bendu," Yoda nodded.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"Who or what's Bendu?" Mace Windu's brows furrowed.

"The true middle Bendu is," Yoda said, "True balance of the force."

"Which type of Gray Jedi are you?" Eeth Koth asked the woman.

"I am a true Gray Jedi," Ahsoka hummed. Morai let out a sad chirp, rubbing her little head against Ahsoka's cheek again, "It's alright," Ahsoka told the creature softly, rubbing its chin. Morai chirped again, "If we have the time, I might," Ahsoka hummed.

"Ask, what did she?" Yoda questioned.

"She was asking if I was going to tell the story of how I became a Grey Jedi," Ahsoka said.

"Do you know the Gray Jedi code?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder.

"I know all the codes," Ahsoka's lips twitched into a small smile.

 _"'There is no emotion, there is  
PEACE_  
 _There is no ignorance, there is  
KNOWLEDGE  
There is no passion, there is  
SERENITY  
There is no chaos, there is  
HARMONY  
There is no death, there is_  
T H E F O R C E'"

As Ahsoka finished reciting the Jedi code, she opened the Sith Holocron, the room illuminating red, before she began to recite the Sith code.

 _"'Peace is a lie, there is only_  
 _ **PASSION**  
Through passion, I gain  
 **STRENGTH**  
Through strength, I gain  
 **POWER**  
Through power, I gain  
 **VICTORY**  
Through victory, my chains are broken_  
T H E F O R C E  
 _shall set me free'"_

When she finished that recital, she delved deeper into the Sith Holocron projecting the face of Darth Sidious before she took to reciting the Gray Jedi code.

_"'There is no Dark Side, nor a Light Side  
There is only  
T H E F O R C E  
I will do what I must to keep the  
B A L A N C E  
There is no good without evil,  
But evil must not be allowed to flourish  
There is **PASSION** , yet PEACE  
There is SERENITY, yet **EMOTION**  
There is **CHAOS** , yet ORDER  
I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance  
I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way  
I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance  
I am a guardian of balance  
I am a Gray Jedi...'"_

"That's beautiful," Kit Fisto smiled sadly.

"It is," Ahsoka's lips pulled into a small smile.

The Togrutta then returned everyone's attention to the hologram of the Sith Lord.

"This is the man responsible for every horror our galaxy has suffered. It begins with Darth Maul," Obi-Wan tensed at the name.

"He is dead, I do not see how he is relevant," The bearded man said. Ahsoka rubbed her temple, annoyance, and fondness coursing through her.

"If only," She rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Maul is a tricky little _cockroach_ that just won't die. Maul and I...on some occasions, managed to have civil conversations. He revealed to me everything he knew about Sidious."

"And what did he know?" Fisto urged.

"Sidious sought immortality; he wished to rule the galaxy for eternity. He betrayed his master and slew him in his sleep. To keep the rule of two in balance, he took Maul from his family as a child and turned him into a weapon, the second Maul failed him he took to create a new weapon," She closed the Holocron the hologram of Sidious fading.

"Trust Maul do you?" Yoda hummed.

"No," Ahsoka chuckled softly, "The last time I saw him, he went off to go try and kill Obi-Wan again."

"Again?" Obi-Wan rose a brow.

"Yes, again," Ahsoka sighed, but there was a hint of fondness in her voice, "He's persistent."

"What was he to you?" Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder.

"It's strange to admit, but I believe I can consider him...a friend."

"A sith?" Kit Fisto breathed out in shock, "You considered Darth Maul, your friend."

"That doesn't sound like me," her younger self-stated.

"Formerly Darth," Ahsoka's eyes shined fondly, "Now just Maul. Our...bond was strange but there. I saved his life several times and in return, he was always able to entertain me with his dramatic antics."

"But...he uses the dark side," Her younger self said.

"As do I," Ahsoka hummed, "From time to time," Ahsoka hesitated before continuing to speak, "The person I love most in my life is....was completely shrouded by darkness," She referred to Anakin, "That didn't make me love them any less."

"I-we shouldn't have kept you," Obi-Wan said, "Please continue."

"Immortality is a fickle thing and the Force does not allow it. The Force created something, _someone_ more accurately, to destroy Sidious. The Force granted Shmi Skywalker with the Chosen One," Everyone glanced at Anakin as Ahsoka spoke.

"So...Anakin really is the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan spoke up, voice hoarse.

"Prophecies are...tricky," Ahsoka sighed, "The future is also tricky. When you foresee things, you tend to change them, but...without all the knowledge, often what you do...leads to the prophecy being fulfilled."

"I...don't understand," Obi-Wan frowned.

"You will," Ahsoka smiled sadly, "Sidious, after the 'death' of Maul manipulated Dooku into taking over control of the production of the clone army...he added his own touch. They implanted inhibitor chips in the clones."

"What do these chips do?" Plo Koon dreaded the answer.

"Controls them," Ahsoka sighed, "Should he say three words, the entire clone army will turn against the Jedi and slaughter everyone in their path."

"What?" Cody's voice shook.

"How do we get it out?" Rex asked urgently.

"Can we get them out now?" Anakin's voice shook slightly.

He had not really come to terms with the pain his padawan would face, _did_ face? But he snapped himself out of his horror and shock long enough to help his friend, no, his _brother_.

"We don't need to do it now," She reassured.

"But-" She cut Rex off.

"I have a friend deactivating them as we speak, you may remove them during a surgery afterward," Ahsoka said. She suggested.

"The friend you sent to Kamino," Cody realized.

"How did you find out about the chips?" Rex asked softly.

"When we learned of it, it was already too late," Ahsoka sighed.

"What happened?" Rex asked softly.

"Yours was the only chip I was able to remove," Ahsoka said.

"Did I...?" Rex whispered.

"Yes, you tried to kill me, but as you can see, you did not succeed," She hummed.

"I'm glad, Snips," Anakin smiled softly.

Ahsoka couldn't suppress her flinch as she averted her gaze again. Anakin's shining eyes faltered, but he let it go. He wondered what that was about. Was that confirmation that he was dead in the future?

"Continue, shall we?" Yoda offered.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "Sidious manipulated every person around him. From the Jedi to the Sith, everything was for his empire."

"He manipulated the Jedi?" Windu didn't seem convinced.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"Who is this, Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why," Ahsoka's expression grew grim, "He's the Chancellor."

"W-what?!" Anakin cried out, "That's impossible!"

"Think about it," Ahsoka snapped, her voice coming out harsher than she intended, "Why else do you think he took such a special interest in you at such a young age? You are the _Chosen One_. You don't think that would get in the way of his plans? It's either that or he's a _pedophile_ ," Ahsoka took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down, "My apologies, I did not mean to come off so harsh. It has just...been a long time."

"Yeah," Anakin frowned slightly, "I-I get it.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan was worried, "Does Anakin die?"

"Everyone dies," Ahsoka smiled sadly.

"You know what I mean," Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded sadly.

"And me?" The bearded man questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka sighed, "I will tell you in detail how all of you die if you wish to know, but I need to get out more important information first."

"Do the separatists win?" Anakin asked, voice solemn.

"Sidious on both sides he is," Yoda said, "No winner, there is."

"The only side that loses is the Jedi," Ahsoka said, "The Chancellor engages his order and the clone's attack. The Jedi that did manage to survive went into hiding, and younglings who'd been turned to the dark side hunted them down until only one member of the Jedi Council remains."

"One?" Windu gasped.

"Yes," Ahsoka confirmed, "There are a few force-sensitives fighting for the light and hope, but they were not members of the Jedi council."

"Who is it?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Congratulations, Master Rancisis," Ahsoka sent the man a sad smile.

"Me?" he gasped, "What about Master Yoda?"

"Ah, he became one with the force after training one last force wielder," Ahsoka smile turned even sadder, "Now, time to continue with our tragic little tale. Let's see," She hummed in thought, "My younger self just returned from the Trandoshian hunt, correct?"

"Yeah," Her younger self confirmed.

"The next thing I recall is helping the Mon Calamari defend the crown."

"Do we succeed?" Fisto inquired.

"Yes, Lee-Char made a fine king. He fought against the empire until the end," Ahsoka sighed beginning to tell her past and their future, "After that, I remember the Gungan's capturing Grievous-"

"Pardon me, the Gungans, you said?" Obi-Wan rose a brow, stroking his beard.

"Yes," Ahsoka smiled softly, eyes shining with amusement, "But we had to trade Grievous for Anakin who was also captured," Anakin refrained from facepalming at himself, "After that is the Battle of Patitite Pattuna where Master Gallia gets captured, eh, the word capture is strong," Ahsoka comments, "In truth, you were just brought onto Grievous' ship, but you save yourself, and a rescue ship comes to get you later that rotation."

"That's good to hear," Gallia nodded.

"The next event would be the Battle of Umbara which exposes Pong Krell as a traitor-"

"Traitor?" Windu questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka confirmed, "Details aren't really needed for that battle, it's pretty self-explanatory," also it was hard to talk about, so _so_ many clones were sacrificed and lost because of that _traitor_ , "After that Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I went or...I suppose go," She hummed, "To Kiros to rescue the Togruta colony that had been enslaved by the separatists," Anakin's fists clenched at the word 'enslaved.' "We disarmed the bombs throughout the city, but...the entire population had vanished from the planet."

"Everyone?" Shaak Ti breathed out.

"Everyone," Ahsoka nodded, "We went to Zyggerria, the home of the slavers. I posed as a slave, Rex and Obi-Wan as guards, and Anakin, my master."

Her eye twitched slightly in annoyance and fondness as she remembered that time.

_"The role of master comes easily to me."_   
_"Really? Well, this time, try to be convincing at it."_

Ahsoka's eyes softened, and she smiled ever so slightly, fondness in her features. Obi-Wan and the others who noticed mentally cheered at the display of emotion

"Obi-Wan was captured and tortured, and the queen told Anakin to whip him into slavery."

Anakin gasped, eyes widening in horror, glancing at his former master. Obi-Wan met his gaze and sent him a reassuring nod and a small smile.

"Artoo came and gave them both their sabers, we tried to overthrow the Zyggerrians, but the queen electrocuted all of us. Rex and Obi-Wan were taken to Kadavo, Anakin was brought before the queen, and I was given as a gift to..." She faltered, frowning in thought, "Huh? I can't remember his name. But anyway, I was kept in a cage hanging off the top of a building."

Anakin blinked in horror, fear gripping his heart. He blinked in surprise, glancing down to see his padawan holding his hand and sending him up a small smile.

"The Zygerrian I was given to said something, and I threw him off the roof," Ahsoka said bluntly, deciding not to mention how he'd tortured her.

"Ahsoka!" Fisto chastised lightly, his eyes filled with mirth.

"He grabbed a ledge," She shrugged, smiling softly, "Artoo comes to the rescue and Anakin went after Dooku who showed up. Dooku threatened to kill the Queen. Anakin said or says, these tenses thing is confusing, something along the lines of not caring about slaver scum and Dooku kills her." 

Anakin awkwardly averted his gaze smiling sheepishly, that sounded like him, as Obi-Wan gave him a 'really?' look.

"Master Plo and the Wolfpack," Plo Koon straightened, "Showed up and helped with the Togruta colonists' rescue, Rex and Obi-Wan. Wolffe, his pack," Ahsoka's lips twitched up slightly, "and I helped the colonists jump from the hub to the cruiser as the ground was compromised."

"How'd you escape from that cage?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Oh," Ahsoka blinked in surprise, eyes softening slightly, "You came, of course. After that," She quickly moved on from that subject, "Obi-Wan fakes his death in the guise of an assassination."

"How come?" He questioned, brows furrowed.

"It was for the Festival of Light," Ahsoka hummed, "You faked your assassination, 'died' in my arms mind you, and then you went undercover as a Bounty Hunter to protect the Chancellor," Her eye twitched.

"Sorry about that," He winced.

"Question I have," Yoda spoke up, "The darkness we do not feel, how come, hmm?"

"Sidious manipulated the force, pushed it out of balance," Ahsoka sighed, "He used the chaos in the force to slip through the cracks and operate unnoticed."

"Ah," Yoda nodded.

"The separatists attack Dothomir...all the Nightsisters that were on the planet at the time were murdered except Mother Talzin, Merrin and Asajj. With her family and purpose gone Ventress becomes a bounty hunter, and Maul returns."

"Ventress, a bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Yes," Ahsoka smiled sadly, "She...became a bounty hunter as she searched for her purpose."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan nodded, "What does Maul do?"

"Leads you to him, you duel, you lose _pretty_ badly," She regarded Obi-Wan amusement in her eyes, "Ventress comes, and you team up to escape together."

"Fun," Obi-Wan's eye twitched.

**(A/N Fallen order Spoilers below)**

"...Who is this Merrin?" Plo Koon wonders.

"She's a powerful Nightsister," Ahsoka explains, "She's a child now and during the attack, but she manages to survive. She develops a deep hatred for Jedi...remembering the blue and green sabers Grievous wielded as he slaughtered her people, not to mention...Malicos's fall to the dark side, telling her it was the Jedi who slaughtered her people."

"Malicos? Taron Malicos?" Anakin breathed out, "He's a renowned general and tactician."

"And he fell nonetheless," Ahsoka sighed, "Malicos manipulates Merrin to learn the Nightsister's magick, but when Merrin meets Cal...she sees the error of what she had believed and...kills Malicos, joining Cal on his journey to restore the Jedi order."

"Are you referring to Cal Kestis?" Kit Fisto questioned, "Jaro Tapal's padawan?"

"That very same Cal," Ahsoka hums, "He and his crew sought a Jedi Holocron that listed every force-sensitive child in the galaxy."

"So, the Jedi Order was rebuilt?" Mace Windu's brows furrowed.

"After seeing a vision where the emperor hunts down and kills every force-sensitive child on that list and after the empire gets their hands on the Holocron and Cal barely retrieves it...he realizes by seeking out those children, he'd be handing them over to death and...he destroyed the Holocron."

"Wise," Yoda hummed, "Very wise."

"Next," Ahsoka falters, smiling sadly.

"...What happens?" Her younger self asked worriedly.

"The Battle of Onderon," She sighed, "We...succeed, and Onderon rejoins the order."

"But...what happens?" Her younger self winced, anxious for the answer.

"I met Steela," Ahsoka's lip twitched up, "Steela Gerrera..."

"Does she...not make it?" Obi-Wan asks softly.

"She did not, but...that will change," Ahsoka hummed.

"What was she to you?" Fisto couldn't help but ask.

"She was the first person to ever confess feelings for me, and...she was also my first kiss," Ahsoka hummed.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, feeling a swell of protectiveness that he quickly pushed aside. Fisto, Plo, and Obi-Wan shared a look with mirth filled eyes. Her younger self gawked at her older self, and Rex and Cody shared a small smile.

"At the time...I didn't know how to react but tell her someone else was already the object of my affection-"

"Eep!" Her younger self shrieked slightly, burying her face in her hands, receiving affectionate gazes from some of her masters.

"Steela taught me," Ahsoka continued, smiling fondly down at her flustered younger self, "That _those_ feelings weren't unnatural and...she encouraged me to act on them. She also taught me that one could feel that type of affection and love for more than one person at the same time...the same amount."

"Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments," Windu reminded softly.

"Please, almost all of us know that's more of a guideline than an actual rule."

"Wait!" Anakin exclaimed, "It is?!"

"See, _almost_ ," Ahsoka hummed, "Anyway, the 'attachment' between Steela and I broke when she..." Ahsoka faltered, "...Fell from my grip..." the Togrutta sighed, "...I failed her..."

"Ahsoka..." Obi-Wan breathed out.

"Anyway," Ahsoka cleared her throat, casually putting more pressure against her gut, "Next would be the Gathering where Master Yoda and I take the younglings to receive their kyber crystals. When we were returning Hondo-" She rolled her eyes fondly.

"Great," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"-Attacked our ship, he and his pirates were after the crystals. I protected the younglings and sent them into hyperspace before being sucked into the boarding tunnel and consequently into Hondo's ship. The younglings disguised themselves as a circus troupe to come to try to rescue me," She smiled fondly, "Grievous ended up coming and imprisoned the pirates. Long story short, I dueled Grievous, Hondo came, and we flew off Florrum together."

"Hondo's got to be the most reliable pirate I've ever met," Anakin smirked. 

"He is," Ahsoka hummed, nodding in agreement, it was becoming slightly easier to look at him.

"Do all the younglings receive their crystals?" Gallia wondered.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "The next generation of Jedi are strong, and this time they will survive," She said the last part more to herself than anything.

"Does Sidious kill the children?" Windu's eyes were wide as horror flashed behind them.

"The ones he can't turn, yes," Ahsoka sighed.

"You said the younglings become these inquisitors?" Anakin breathed out, "How many?"

"Ten, but they are all dead in my time."

"Do you have names?" Eeth Koth wonders.

"None have fallen yet, and so I will not give names to avoid unjust punishment."

"Unjust? You said they hunt us down and kill us," Windu's eyes narrowed.

"But right now they are part of that 'us,'" Ahsoka replied calmly.

"What happens to them?" Obi-Wan asks.

"They learn to fear something more than death," Ahsoka's fists clench at the reminder of Vader.

"You said they all die?" Obi-Wan wonders.

"Three are killed by their master. Ferren Barr, a padawan now, manipulates the clones alongside the inquisitor, hunting him to turn against him and kill him. A friend of mine defeats the 'Grand Inquisitor,' who kills himself to avoid his failure, and together we killed the eighth brother," Ahsoka recalls, "Cal kills the ninth sister, Maul kills the seventh sister. Maul and I kill the fifth brother together, and I kill the sixth brother."

"Their master...kills three of them?" Obi-Wan breathed out in shock.

"He doesn't tolerate failure," She shrugged, "The next thing I remember happening is Obi-Wan and Master Gallia confronting Maul and Savage on Florrum."

"I have a bad feeling about that," Gallia murmurs to herself, brows furrowed.

"There's a duel between Hondo's gang, pirates who had pledged themselves to Maul and the four force wielders. The casualties of the battle are...Savage's arm, some pirates and...Master Gallia..." Ahsoka studied the woman and her reaction.

"Oh," Gallia blinks in surprise, "I suppose, that bad feeling makes sense," She was handling her death rather well.

"Savage was the one to...do you in," Ahsoka winced slightly at the way she put it.

"Did I fight well?" Gallia questioned.

"You always do," Ahsoka's lips twitched up slightly.

"Good," Gallia hummed.

"After that," Ahsoka suddenly hissed in pain in a way that stopped everyone's hearts.

"Do you need more ointment?" Shaak Ti rushed to her side.

"I'm fine," Ahsoka reassured her.

"Ah-"

"It's fine, really," Ahsoka stared into her eyes, and Shaak Ti relented.

"...What happens next?" Eeth Koth wondered.

"Maul and Savage take over Mandalore with their 'Shadow Collective,' an order of crime families including Death Watch, the Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate, and the Hutts. Vizsla-"

"The leader of Death Watch," Obi-Wan recalls.

"Yes, him," Ahsoka nods, "Foolishly challenges Maul to a duel to which...he's killed, and Maul takes his black saber. As a direct result of this, the Nite Owls break away from Death Watch and refuse Maul's rule and escape."

"The Nite Owls?" Plo questions.

"The Nite Owls was a squad of elite Mandalorian Death Watch troopers, led by lieutenant Bo-Katan Kryze," Ahsoka smiled fondly.

"Kryze," Obi-Wan's brows furrowed, "As in the Duchesses' sister."

"The very same," Ahsoka hummed.

"You were familiar with her," Plo noted.

"Very," Ahsoka's lips twitched up again, "After...I left the order," Everyone tensed, "She sought me out. Anyway," Ahsoka continued, "Bo-Katan went to Obi-Wan, and the Battle of Sundari took place. In that battle...Maul killed Satine in front of Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide. Cody hesitantly put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He flushed red as Obi-Wan relaxed into his touch and at the amusement shining in Fulcrum's eyes.

"Obi-Wan managed to escape with the help of the Nite Owls and...after the battle, Sidious went after Maul. He...reminded Maul of the rule of two, and...he killed his brother and captured him."

"Who's brother?" Anakin questioned.

"Maul's."

"Maul has a brother?" Anakin's brows furrowed.

"Savage is, or I guess was, Maul's brother," Ahsoka hummed.

"Wait what?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Savage was originally chosen by Ventress to assassinate Dooku, but then he betrayed them both to go on a mission to find his brother, Maul. He brought Maul to Mother Talzin, and she healed his mind and body. Together the two brothers set out to help Maul get his revenge."

"Huh, you're sure they're not more distant kin?" Obi-Wan wondered, "Because Maul's red and...Savage is _not_ ," Ahsoka's eye twitched slightly.

"They're full-blooded-brothers," Ahsoka said before sighing, the next thing to happen was...Bariss' betrayal and...that always came with a lot of emotions.

Morai tweeted, ruffling her wings.

"Perhaps at the end," Ahsoka hummed.

"...What'd the convor say?" Plo asked.

"Morai was just asking if I'd go into detail about...these next circumstance, but I've decided perhaps later."

"Why? What happens next?" Rex asks worriedly.

"Next would be the story of me leaving the Order," Ahsoka sighed, "It's...rather difficult for me to speak about, so if you don't mind, I'll keep the details to a minimal. I..." She took a deep breath, "I was originally exiled from the Order-"

"What?" Anakin scoffed, eyes wide, swirling with fear and anger. Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto all felt the same. Her younger self looked on with big sad fearful eyes.

"When the Order welcomed me back...I refused and...left."

"Snips..." Anakin whispered.

"The next thing to happen," Ahsoka quickly changed the subject, "Is...the Inhibitor chips' first discovery. During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, the inhibitor chip in Tup malfunctioned and activated, and...he was forced to shoot and kill Master Tiplar. Dooku came and abducted Tup, trying to hide the chips' truth but Anakin, Rex, and Fives," Her hands curled into fists at the deceased clone, "Rescued him before bringing him home to Kamino. Fives..." She sighed, "Discovered and removed the inhibitor chip...Tup's lasts words were spoken with content as they echoed throughout the force..." Ahsoka trailed off, opening the Holocron a voice coming from the glowing red object.

 _"The mission…Free. The mission._ "  
" _Brother, what mission?_ "  
" _You…you know the one. The—the mission, the one in our dreams…that never ends. The one in our dreams...Oh, brother. This is the end. Forget the mission. Oh, the nightmare. I'm…free._ " 

"Was that...?" Cody trailed off, eyes wide.

"Tup and Fives," Ahsoka nodded sadly.

"And...that thing's really inside all of us," Rex breathed out, eyes wide.

The door suddenly slid open in a way that made most of them jump in surprise. They'd been so drawn into Ahsoka's past and their future they hadn't been focusing on anything else.

"Ooh," Fives winced as he took in the sight of everyone before him, "I'm sorry, Masters," He bowed his head, moving to step back, "I wasn't aware you were in a meeting, I wanted to speak to Master Yoda, but I'll just come back later-"

"Enter you may," Yoda beckoned him in.

Ahsoka's hands curled into fists as she stared at the man who saved hers and Rex's lives. As she...as she stared at the hero who stared back at her in confusion. She remembered everything about him and...he had no idea who she was.

"Forgive me," Yoda turned to Ahsoka, "Asked first, I should've."

"It's fine," Ahsoka hummed, pushing down her emotions yet again.

Obi-Wan shared a concerned glance with Anakin, Cody, Rex, Fisto, and Plo, all of them worried as they noticed Ahsoka's more expressive, warmer eyes, dull and turn cold.

"Hi," Fives greeted, brows furrowed slightly in confusion, "I'm Fives, I don't think we've met." 

Ahsoka bowed her head in respect in greeting something everyone noted.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Huh?" Fives turned to the child in the room.

"She's my older self," Ahsoka explained, "Skyguy and Master Kenobi brought her back from the future."

Fives blinked several times in shock, seemed to process it, then went back to shock, then processing again, then shock one last time, then confusion, then finally acceptance.

"Okay, why not?" He sighed.

"Ahsoka, here," Windu gestured to her, "Has been telling us of our future."

"Oh," Fives nodded, trying to process this new information.

"She was just telling us about the Inhibitor chips placed inside all of us," Cody explained.

"The what chips?" Fives questioned.

"Inhibitor chips," Cody repeated, "They're these chips planted in us that control us and make us turn against the Jedi."

"What?!" Fives exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry," Fulcrum reassured him, "I've already taken care of the problem."

"Uh, how?" Fives asked nervously.

"Yes, _how_?" Windu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"There are people that exist throughout both timelines," Ahsoka hummed, "They live in mine and thrive in yours, I merely cashed in a favor asking for their assistance."

 **"It's not a favor,"** _His_ voice entered her head suddenly, accompanied by the sound of blasters, Ahsoka hissed, hand flying to her temple, **"Anything you want we shall give you."**

"Well, in that case, I _don't_ want a headache," Ahsoka grumbled.

 **"Rude~"** She could hear his smirk as his voice left her head.

"Snips, are you alright?" Anakin asked worriedly, helping her stand straight. 

"Er...yes," She said, unable to meet his gaze, as she straightened, "That was one of those friends now."

"Oh, the one rescuing the clone you still won't tell us about or the one shutting down the chips?" Rex couldn't help but ask.

"The one rescuing the clone," Ahsoka hummed, "He seems to be...making progress," Her eyes flashed fondly.

"I take it you're not going to tell us who these people are?" Windu hummed.

"That would be correct," Ahsoka mused.

"Why will you not tell us?" Rancisis asked.

"There really is no reason just me avoiding unnecessary explanations," Ahsoka hummed, "Now then," She took a deep breath, "This next part...pertains to you in particular...Fives," Ahsoka hesitated, "To summarize what you missed, in my past, you discovered and removed the inhibitor chip from Tup, and he then...dies in your arms."

"No..." Fives breathed out.

"He was content, but...the next thing to happen would be the Chancellor's request for all the evidence about Tup's glitch," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, yeah, Palpatine is the Sith leader," Rex said bluntly.

"W-what?" Fives exclaimed.

"Crazy, huh?" Little Ahsoka breathed out.

"Yeah," He nodded, stunned.

"Anyway, AZI-3 removed the chip from Fives, and Nala Se claimed the chips had been implanted in the clones as a way to make them less violent than their DNA donor. Master Shaak Ti protected Fives from the Kaminoans who wanted to execute you stating you were a security threat."

"Thanks for that, I guess," Fives sent Shaak Ti a small smile. She nodded, smiling back at him.

"You were then brought to the Chancellor, and...he dismissed Se and Shaak Ti to speak to you alone. He...revealed some of what he was to you, and he used your panicked state to claim you attacked him."

"Great," Fives grit his teeth, hands curling into fists.

"You ran and later met Anakin and Rex in a warehouse. You tried to explain everything to them, but...when you claimed the Chancellor was the one behind everything..."

"I didn't believe him," Anakin realized.

"Yes," Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Anakin turned to Fives.

"I'm sure I wouldn't have believed me either," The clone sighed.

"Commander Fox shows up and...in your frightened state you grabbed Rex's blaster-"

"Wait, do I?" Fives gasped, Ahsoka nodded sadly.

"Fox...shot you through the heart and...as you were dying in Rex's arms, your last words were also echoed across the force, they were the same as Tup's..." Ahsoka activated the Holocron again.

 _"This...it's...bigger than any of us...than anything...I could've imagined...I never meant to...I only wanted to do my duty._ "  
" _Brother. Fives. Stay with me, Fives. Fives!_ "  
" _The mission...the nightmares...they're...finally...over...._ "

Everyone listened with sad and horrified eyes before Ahsoka turned it off.

"I didn't make a difference..." Fives breathed out, "I discovered the truth and...I didn't change anything."

Ahsoka reached up with her handcuffed hands and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did more than you will ever know," She told him, "You saved my life and Rex's, thank you," She removed her hand and got on her knees, bowed before him, forehead lightly touching the floor.

"W-what?" Fives trailed off, staring down at the powerful being.

"When the emperor executed the order, and the clones attacked Rex..." Ahsoka took a deep breath, "Rex fought against it, and before his mind was taken from him, he told me to find you. You saved our lives, Fives."

"I-I..." Fives breathed out, voice shaking before he took a deep breath, "I guess that's the end of the domino squad," He smiled sadly.

"Eh," Ahsoka muttered to herself as she stood, "It is not the end of the Domino squad. I am telling you my past, so it will _never_ become your future, I don't know how things would change, but I do know that any future would be better than the one I'm from..."

"What happens to us...?" Her younger self asked softly.

 _"Revenge is not the Jedi way,"_ A somewhat familiar robotic, dead voice echoed throughout the room. Ahsoka glared at Morai, who held the open Holocron in her claws. 

"Morai," Ahsoka said warningly. The animal let out an apologetic chirp and deactivated it again.

"Whose voice was that?" Anakin frowned, "It sounded...familiar."

"Is that voice..." Her younger self breathed out, "Does that voice belong to the person who's the reason for the pain surrounding you." The sigh her older self gave her was enough of an answer.

"Are they the one who stabbed you with a saber?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"He's the new apprentice of Sidious," Ahsoka took the Holocron from the convor.

"He's dead," Anakin promised, growling under his breath.

"I thought his apprentice was Dooku," Obi-Wan commented.

"He is not his apprentice yet," Ahsoka hummed, "Now then, continuing our tragic little tale. The next thing to happen is Clovis...holds Padme in prison," Anakin tensed in alarm, eyes narrowing slightly, "And raises the republic taxes being blackmailed by Dooku."

"Free Senator Amidala, do we?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded, "Clovis also...dies," She rolled her eyes at the small smile that twitched at Anakin's lips, "Next the Jedi learn the fate of Syfo-Dyas after-"

"Wait," Windu cut in, "What _did_ happen to him?"

"As you know, he was adept in the sills of clairvoyance, and he started the production of the clone army, not long after he went missing. In truth, he was attacked and killed by Dooku, who took over the production. Now then, moving on," Ahsoka suddenly paused, "How much longer till Sidious returns?"

"He just entered hyperspace," Cody informed her, "He'll be returning from Alderaan soon."

"Right well, next, Master Qui-Gon teaches Master Yoda how to become one with the force after passing to combat the ever-growing darkness."

"Master Qui-Gon, you say?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Is he alive?"

"No," Ahsoka hummed, raising her hand and letting her force thrum, "In the beginning, sometimes you just need a little push."

Ahsoka's force hummed louder before fading. Everyone watched in awe as Qui Gon materialized as a somewhat see-through blue spirit before their eyes.

"...Master..." Obi-Wan whispered.

"You can see me?" Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly. He glanced at Ahsoka.

"They can see you," She confirmed.

"Obi-Wan..." He breathed out, turning toward his padawan.

"Master," Obi-Wan surged forward, flinging his arms around the spirit.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened, and he stiffened as his padawan's arms wrapped around him. His eyes softened, and he wrapped one arm around his Padawan, using the other to support the back of Obi-Wan's neck and hold him even closer.

"My Padawan," Qui-Gon breathed out, pride shining in his eyes and echoing in his voice, He released Obi-Wan turning his head to stare at Ahsoka, "You don't know how long I've been trying to do that...thank you," He smiled softly at Ahsoka.

"The trick is to completely let go," Ahsoka hummed, "Accept yourself _as_ the force instead of a _part_ of it...then you can come back."

"Master, you remember-" Qui Gon cut Obi-Wan off.

"Anakin," He nodded, greeting the young man.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin bowed, Ahsoka's younger self following his lead.

"This is Anakin's padawan Ahsoka, and this is...also Ahsoka," Obi-Wan nodded to both Togrutta, what a weird thing to say, he noted to himself.

"The one from the future and the one...not," Qui-Gon remembered, "I've been listening. I have also been seeing things...as you have told your past, I've seen glimpses of a future...yours, I believe."

"What exactly have you seen?" Ahsoka questioned, hoping he hadn't seen anything too bad or too personal.

"Maul," Qui-Gon hummed. Obi-Wan tensed, "He was imprisoned, but you...freed him," Qui-Gon's brows furrowed, "The details are hazy, but you let him loose."

"That was my past, yes," Ahsoka hummed.

"Er, Snips, why'd you free him?" Anakin questioned hesitantly.

"If we have time, you will know," Ahsoka sighed, "Speaking of time, the next thing I recall happening in my past would be the Jedi Council recruiting Asajj and Quinlin Vos to assassinate Dooku. Asajj," Anakin and the rest of the masters didn't like the wistful look on her face as she spoke, "Convinced Quinlin Vos that to kill Dooku, he needed the dark side, and she trained him in her ways teaching him how to not let the darkness consume him. I must admit that even I was surprised to learn that they fell in love."

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan choked on air.

"Yeah, unexpected, huh?" Ahsoka chuckled, "Vos...turned to the dark side to try to get closer to the Sith lord, and assassinate him, but slowly it started to corrupt him even more. He only returned to the light when Ventress was killed."

"You did say he was a Gray Jedi," Windu hummed, "I simply believed you meant he worked outside the Order."

"Before Asajj dies," Ahsoka continued, "Maul escaped from the emperor, and he began plotting his death. A little game of cat and mouse ensured. Dooku targetting Maul to get Mother Talzin to come out of hiding and Maul attacking Dooku and his fleets to try to get his former master to come out of holding."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Maul and Dooku ended up starting an alliance over their bonded hatred of you," She told Obi-Wan.

"Makes sense," he sighed.

"In the end, the Chancellor manipulated these confrontations by convincing the Jedi that Dooku was the Sith Lord, and Maul was his apprentice."

"Now that we know he's the actual Sith Lord that sounds ludicrous, but if I had no prior knowledge, I would've believed him," Ki-Adi sighed.

 **(A/N I just wanted to add in a semi-happy snippet and this next part is inspired by @/blylas**[tweet](https://twitter.com/bIyIas/status/1287083650832633857?s=20))

"Next?" Ahsoka brought her hand up to support her chin, her brows furrowed in thought, "That would be-"

"That's all Obi-Wan!" Anakin gasped, Ahsoka jumped slightly, what was he talking about?

"What is...?" She asked awkwardly, moving to lower her hand.

"Wait, don't move," Anakin said, and she listened on instinct, freezing.

"Why?" She asked.

"Doesn't anyone else see this?" Anakin addressed the others, "That position of contemplation, Obi-Wan does it all the time."

"Actually now that you mention it, I can see it," Cody remarked.

"I don't," Obi-Wan hummed, bringing his hand up to support his chin, brows furrowed in thought.

"Look!" Anakin exclaimed, arms flailing as he gestured to the both of them, "It's the same! Master, don't move," Obi-Wan stilled as well, "Look, look who else sees it?"

"I see it," Qui-Gon hummed, smiling fondly.

"Me too," Little Ahsoka giggled.

"What are they talking about?" Ahsoka's brows furrowed slightly, glancing at Obi-Wan.

"No clue," He hummed.

"See it, I do," Yoda hummed, smiling.

"Now I can't unsee it," Fives commented.

"The stance, the vibe, it's all the same," Kit smiled fondly.

"Practically identical," Mace noted.

"What?" Obi and Ahsoka shared a confused glance.

"Your stance," Plo clarified, "Everything you're doing right now is something Obi-Wan often does."

"Really?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yeah!" Anakin nodded.

"Look at each other," Her younger self instructed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes fondly, turning to face Obi-Wan the two of them in the same position they had started in. Obi-Wan shrugged as they made eye contact.

"Okay, what do you see?" Little Ahsoka asked.

"...Obi-Wan," Ahsoka replied.

"Not him," Little Ahsoka rolled her eyes fondly, "No, study his stance, what do you see?"

"Contemplation," Her older self said.

"Okay, and how do you feel."

"Confused."

"No, before what were you doing?"

"Thinking?"

"Okay, close enough, contemplation and thinking, now look, really look at his stance."

Ahsoka did as instructed. She studied him from head to toe. His feet were about shoulder length apart, posture as straight as ever. One arm was crossed across his chest, the other elbow resting on top of it, and his hand lightly touched his beard. His brows were furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Okay...looking?"

The masters smiled, watching little Ahsoka act so... _young,_ as young as she truly was, and innocent with her older counterpart who was slowly opening up again.

"What do you see now?"

"He's just thinking, I don't see it," Ahsoka shrugged. Her younger self groaned, and Morai hoped up and down on her shoulder, "Hmm?" Ahsoka glanced down at the convor who let out a string of exasperated chirps.

"What'd it say?" Fives wondered. Ahsoka nodded, slightly listening to the rest of the chirps.

"Oh!" Ahsoka's mouth opened in realization, "I mean, I guess so," She shrugged, "She was explaining what you were trying to say and I guess over the years it would've been possible for me to adopt some of your mannerisms."

"Was that what they were trying to get at?" Obi questioned.

"Yeah," Anakin nodded.

"I'm going to lower my arm now," She smiled softly, cuffed hands moving back in front of her.

"Sorry for keeping you," Anakin rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, "I just thought it was worth noting."

"It's alright," Ahsoka blinked in mild surprise, "I never knew about it, so to me, it _was_ worth noting. Anyway, continuing, after a few series of events I met Bo-Katan," She hummed quickly moving on, "Next would be-"

"Wait, what were those series of events?" Her younger self asked hastily.

"Uh..." Ahsoka faltered. Morai let out a string of chirps that gave of a frustrated tone, "It doesn't matter," She hissed to the creature, "It's not gonna happen anyway," She huffed, and the convor ruffled their feathers, "Well then why don't you tell them?" Ahsoka scoffed, "Oh right, you can't."

Anakin and the others smiled softly at the exchange, glad to see Fulcrum finally opening up and showing part of the Ahsoka they all knew.

 _'Oh, really?'_ The convor seemed to chirp.

In Ahsoka's pocket, the Sith Holocron began to glow red, and a red hologram image formed before their eyes.

_"I can tell you've worked on Star Ships before," The unfamiliar girl in the hologram commented, crossing her arms and watching Ahsoka fix her bike, "That must've been some academy you went to topside."_

_"Yeah," Ahsoka hummed absentmindedly, "The best."_

_"What was it called?" The girl wondered._

_"Uh...Skywalker Academy," She faltered._ Anakin and the others smiled softly.

_"Skywalker," The girl hummed, rubbing her chin in thought, "Never heard of it," She shrugged, "But, what do I know, living down here. I never really heard of any academy. Not like I was ever gonna attend one," She began welding two pieces together._

_"Why not?" Ahsoka wondered, looking away from her work._

_"First there aren't any academies down here," She commented, "Second, if there was, I couldn't afford it. I mean, look around," She gestured, "This is it."_

_The hologram glitched, and the scenery changed. A bodyguard of sorts threw a punch at Trace, but Ahsoka stepped in, catching his fist. The still unfamiliar girl watched in awe as Ahsoka made quick and easy work of the thugs._

_"I think you wanna leave now," Ahsoka commented._

_"Tell Rafa," The thugs limped off, "This is far from over."_

_Ahsoka then moved over to the girl, taking her hand and helping her stand._

_"Whoah," The girl breathed out, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"_

_"My older brother taught me," Ahsoka smiled softly._ Anakin's heart wept at those words, and his smile nearly split his face.

_"Maybe you can teach me someday," The girl and Ahsoka shared a smile._

"Okay," Ahsoka rolled her eyes, deactivating the hologram, "You've made your point."

"Who was that?" Her younger self asked with wide eyes.

"Trace Martez," Ahsoka hummed, "My...friend. Well, actually, she was more than a friend," Ahsoka admitted.

"...She's pretty," Her younger self ducked her head in embarrassment.

"She is," Her older self agreed, "Now then, continuing on would be the Battle of Anaxes. The Republic forces stayed at a stand-still as Anaxes slowly began to fall deeper and deeper into the Separatist's clutches. Long story short, Rex and Cody led a squad behind the lines to stop the Separatist's progress, and Cody called on Clone Force 99," At everyone's confused looks, she paused, "Oh, right now you know them as the Bad Batch."

"Ah," Everyone who knew them nodded in understanding.

"What's the Bad Batch?" Fives asked, Rex, grunting in agreement with his question.

"They're clones with desirable mutations," Cody explained.

"There's Sergeant Hunter; he has enhanced sensory abilities. There's Wrecker; he has an enhanced muscular form. Crosshair has enhanced eyesight and remarkable marksmanship abilities. Then there's Tech who has an enhanced mental capacity and intelligence," Ahsoka said, "After the rescue of Anaxes, the clone they saved joined them."

"Who is this clone?" Fives asked.

"I wouldn't know how to tell you," Ahsoka sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start, and it's...it's not my story to tell," She knew exactly how to tell them she just felt for some reason...they were running out of time, and she wanted to dish out as much information as possible.

"Okay," Fives relented.

"The results of the battle are the clone my friend is currently rescuing, in my past, was rescued by the elite clone force. In my past Kix..." Ahsoka trailed off.

"Does he die?" Rex breathed out, eyes wide.

"Actually no," Ahsoka sighed, "He became suspicious about the circumstances of Fives' death," The clone in question perked up at his name, "And he began an investigation of his own. He discovered the chips and was...captured by the separatists. He was put in a cryo-cycle stasis pod until he and those transporting him would reach Serenno. In the time I came from I could still feel him and I know he's still alive but I...I couldn't find him. The next place I was going to check before...before you found me," She nodded at Anakin and Obi-Wan, "Was a desert planet called Ponemah Terminal. It will never happen as Sidious will be gone after today, but I just wanted you to know as much as possible."

Rex opened and closed his mouth, no words exiting. He hesitated before wordlessly nodding, accepting the information.

"Almost immediately following the rescue and a minor battle," She faltered, taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, "Would be the Seige of Mandalore."

"I take it...things don't go well?" Obi-Wan winced.

"Myself, the Mandalore resistance, and a battalion under Rex took part in the siege at the same time; Grievous abducted the Chancellor. Anakin and Obi-Wan...rescued him," Anakin's hands curled into fists, "and Dooku was killed."

"Dooku killed?" Yoda breathed out, "An end the war was almost at?"

"Yes," Ahsoka breathed out deeply, "I...I bested Maul and took him into my captivity. He...well actually he tried to get me to join him several times."

"A delusional sith," Mace Windu stated.

"Not quite," Ahsoka sighed, "I almost did. I told myself it was just to get an answer out of him, but...deep down, I know, I was going to help him, truly help him."

"Is that why you...I?" Her younger self frowned in confusion, "Considered him a friend?"

"It was the first time we met," Ahsoka hummed, "For his own reasons, he truly did want to destroy the empire and kill Sidious."

"For killing his brother," Obi-Wan noted.

"Yes, for killing Savage," Ahsoka sighed sadly, "And for killing his mother, and destroying much of his culture and his people, for abandoning him, for leaving him...after his duel with you...leaving him to die and lose his sanity. For taking the boy, he was and warping and torturing and breaking him to become his tool."

"That's..." Her younger self whispered, "That's horrifying."

"Maul tried to appeal to our similarities to get me to join him."

"Similarities?" Anakin scoffed, eyes narrowing flashing with worry.

"I never admitted it to him...but we _were_ very similar. Both tools for our people, both slaves to our orders, both warriors, both broken, both killers, both abandoned."

"I would never abandon you," Anakin protested firmly.

"And you didn't," Ahsoka smiled weakly, "You stood by my side and for that...I was always grateful. But...I was a tool in this war as he was a tool in his master's plan. I a slave as a child and then a slave to this war, to all the conflict."

Anakin's eyes widened, and he looked between both versions of Ahsoka. Her younger self stared at her older self with wide eyes.

"You-we," She stammered, "We still remember that?"

"Yes," Her older self nodded.

"Ahsoka," Plo-Koon realized, "That man he-?"

"Yes," Her older self nodded.

"What man?" Kit Fisto asked worriedly.

"He killed our parents," Her younger self gulped down the lump in her throat, "And then he tested our midi-chlorian count because he'd seen me use the force earlier. He kept me in a cage and...starved me and beat me and manipulated me into thinking he had saved me from the man that killed my parents. Master Plo saved me," She snapped out of her saddened state and she beamed up at the master in question who smiled sadly down at her. 

"I won't let anyone touch you again," Anakin promised, his hand slipping into hers. Ahsoka looked up at him, smiling up at him with adoration.

"For a peacekeeper..." Ahsoka continued, "I never knew a time like that; he was a slave to his master forced to do anything he desired. I was a warrior before I could even hold my lightsaber correctly, not that I actually do; he was a warrior before he could lift rocks with the Force. I was broken by the war, and the people I loved, he was broken by Sidious. Both of us were killers before...before we were even found by masters," Plo's eyes widened.

"Who?" He questioned.

"The man who killed our parents sold us to someone, but something happened, and we killed him," Her younger self answered vaguely, "He stole from that man and kept us in a cage again."

"Ahsoka..." Anakin breathed out, glancing at both of them, "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"We've moved on from it," Fulcrum shrugged, "I was abandoned by the Order just as he was abandoned by his master."

"We would never," Windu said firmly.

"But to think...that you did."

"Do that?" Yoda's voice shook ever so slightly, "Why would we?"

"The grand army of the republic wished for you to cast me out...and you did."

"What?!" Anakin growled.

"I always fought with myself, arguing that I was nothing like Maul but...I was...I _am_. Perhaps that's why I never killed him," She hummed to herself, "It certainly wasn't for his monologues."

"I don't remember him being much of a talker," Qui-Gon admitted, "It seems he too has changed."

"I just realized," Shaak Ti spoke, "That we have yet to thank you," Ahsoka and everyone's eyes went wide, "Truly Ahsoka..."

Shaak Ti stepped forward, placing her hand on the side of Ahsoka's face, staring into her eyes. Ahsoka leaned slightly into her hand, emotions clashing and swirling in her eyes as she stared at the grateful Togrutta.

"Thank you..." Shaak Ti moved forward, pressing her forehead against Ahsoka's.

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath, a tremor of emotion in the heartbroken sound. It sounded almost as if those two words 'thank you' physically alleviated pain she felt.

Shaak Ti pulled away, smiling sadly at Ahsoka and wiping the tears on the younger, no...this Ahsoka was older than her. Shaak Ti wiped the tear off the older Togrutta's face.

"Thank you, Ahsoka," Mace Windu stood from his chair and bowed lowly.

"Thank you," Kit Fisto and Plo spoke together as they bowed.

"Thank you," Oppo Rancisis bowed.

"Thank you," Eeth Koth followed everyone's lead.

"Ahsoka Tano," Saesee Tiin spoke softly, bending into a low bow, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Fulcrum," Adi Gallia bowed.

"T-" Qui-Gon and Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke together, "Oh, sorry," They again spoke together, "You go first. No, you," They shared a look before turning back to Ahsoka and bending into low bows, "Thank you, Ahsoka Tano," They spoke together.

"Thank you," Her younger self hastily bowed, speaking earnestly, "Thank you...for everything."

"Thank you, sir," Cody saluted her.

"Thank you, Commander," Fives brought his hand up, standing tall and _alive_ as he saluted her.

"Thank you, Little Ahsoka, I do," Yoda bowed.

"Thank you..." Rex stood tall as he smiled and saluted her, "Vod."

"Ahsoka..." Obi-Wan smiled fondly at her, "I know we will never be able to repay you for what you've done for us, but...thank you," He bowed.

"Look at you, Snips," Anakin smiled, and Ahsoka let out a wet laugh as she stared at him, "You-I...I...thank you, little sister..."

"Thank you..." Ahsoka breathed out, bowing back at them, "Seeing you all again...it means more to me than you can ever know."

"Look at our padawan," Obi-Wan beamed as he and the others straightened.

 _"Our?"_ Anakin's eyes narrowed and flashed with amusement.

Fulcrum's eyes crinkled closed, and she let out a laugh, ringing with joy, her Force beaming with light and love. Everyone paused at the noise, including her younger self, enchanted by the beautiful noise. It was a noise of pure content. Ahsoka calmed herself and cleared her throat.

"Continuing with the tale of the end of the Clone Wars..." Her smile died on her face. The content happy moment nearly forgotten, "We were returning to Coruscant...the Order didn't tell me but...they were planning on confronting Sidious. Five Jedi went after him, and every one of them was killed. I felt their deaths and felt the dark side grow stronger than ever. Sidious said those...three words and the clones attacked."

"No..." Fives whispered horror-stricken.

"Across the galaxy...the Jedi were slaughtered. The clone's orders were to kill every Jedi that crossed their path."

"But you weren't...you're not a Jedi..." Rex whispered.

"You and the others were under special orders to kill Maul and me," Ahsoka sighed.

"Why?" Anakin gasped, eyes flashing with worry and anger.

"Perhaps later," Ahsoka took a deep breath, "Rex...fought the chip."

Morai chirped, bringing everyone's attention to her. The sith Holocron glowed red, and an image tinged red appeared. It was Ahsoka, she looked a few years older than now, and she stood, pride and tall, hands calmly behind her back.

"Morai..." Ahsoka trailed off, mentally asking the convor not to.

The convor chirped sadly, almost saying, 'They need to know.'

_The Holocron started, and they watched as Ahsoka began to twitch in discomfort, face contorting with confusion and worry before she stumbled back slightly, gripping her head and struggling to stand._

_"Anakin?" She breathed out. She ran down the bridge, the doors sliding open to reveal Rex, "Rex," She said, "It's Anakin. I feel like something terrible has happened."_

Anakin tensed slightly, was this proof he had died? Had she just felt his death?

_Rex's hand trembled before his helmet clattered out of his hand, falling to the floor._

_"Rex?" Ahsoka asked softly when the two other clones on the bridge turned their blasters on her._

Rex and the others watched with horror and heartbroken eyes.

_"No!" Rex cut in sharply, "I'll do it," He turned to Ahsoka, tears in his eyes._

_"Rex, what's happening?" Ahsoka asked, eyes flashing with worry._

_"Stay back!" he cried out, pointing his blasters at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. His whole body shook as he tried to fight, "Find him. Find him. Fives. Find him! Fives!" He shouted as he fired._

_Ahsoka ducked out of the way before she surged forward, tackling him and knocking him out. She stood atop the holotable the other clones firing shot after shot at her, Ahsoka swinging her sabers deflecting the shots._

_The hologram stopped there, freezing on Ahsoka defending herself._

"No," Rex whispered, horror-stricken.

"That will never come to pass," Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"My lightsaber's blue," Her younger self commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Blue's a really nice color," Anakin pointed out.

"I managed to survive, but the other's weren't so lucky," Ahsoka frowned sadly, "Only two padawans survived...and me."

"No..." Yoda breathed out, "Died, everyone did?"

"The Jedi are gone," Ahsoka sighed.

_"The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found," A robotic voice echoed through the room as a hologram creature addressed Ahsoka._

_"There are no Jedi," She bit out a small snarl in her words, her lekku swishing as she spoke, "You and your inquisitors have seen to that."_

"You're abusing your memory showing privileges," Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at Morai as the hologram faded. 

"Why would the Emperor grant you mercy?" Anakin couldn't help but wonder, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful that he would spare you but, why? I mean, logically, that's just...not smart."

"It wasn't what the Emperor wanted," Ahsoka sighed, "It's what he did."

"The creature in the mask?" Her younger self questioned, staring up at her.

"Yes," Her lips pulled into a sad smile, her eyes dulling, "The creature in the mask. Remember...remember how I told the person I loved most was shrouded in darkness? The creature in the mask is that person."

"What happened after the emperor turned the clones on us?" Mace tried to change the subject as everyone looked at Ahsoka with pity in their gazes.

"The surviving Jedi were hunted down," Ahsoka sighed, "As I said earlier, there is only one Jedi Master left, and there are only a handful of Jedi."

"So, that's it?" Anakin breathed out in defeat, "The galaxy just, just what? Stopped fighting? They lost hope and gave up?"

"No, not all the galaxy," Ahsoka smiled softly, "Saw formed an extremist group of rebels, and there was _the_ Rebellion. Bail and R2 convinced me to join said rebellion, and I was a key point of information for years."

"Rebellion," Anakin smiled proudly.

"I became Fulcrum," Ahsoka spoke, "An important asset to the rebellion and a threat to the Empire."

"Good on me," Her younger self beamed, "Or...you?" She offered awkwardly.

"Did you ever..." Cody spoke up, hesitantly, "Did you ever settle down with anyone?"

"I tried," Ahsoka sighed, "But I was afraid...afraid of past mistakes."

"Because of Steela?" Her younger self asked softly.

"Yes, because of Steela," Ahsoka smiled sadly, "And also because of someone else."

"Bariss?" Her younger self gasped, "Does she not like us back?" She looked as if she'd been struck.

"No," Ahsoka kneeled before her younger self, "Bariss does...which makes it hurt all the more."

"She dies?" Her younger self whispered.

"Everyone does, little one," Ahsoka straightened.

The convor chirped, and Ahsoka turned her attention to the convor.

"No, Morai, that's too persona-" another hologram forming cut off Ahsoka. Ahsoka groaned and threw her bounds hands in the air in a 'why do I even bother?' way.

**(A/N if you're familiar with the 'Ahsoka' book you'll know what this is from but I kinda just switched some events around to make it more dramatic)**

_There was a young woman in a cell. She was tinged red and somewhat see-through as she was a hologram, but they could see she had dark skin, her hair was pulled back in many tight braids, and she wore simple loose clothes. She was slumped against a wall, eyes closed, and she appeared to be trying to rest._

_The cell door slid open, the girl snapping awake. The girl subtly lowered her hand, fingers curling around a rock. They couldn't see what she was looking at but whatever it was made her gasp in shock._

_"You gonna kill me with a rock?" Ahsoka drawled, "Impressive," The Togrutta swiftly stepped into to cell, making her way over to the girl._

_"Ahsoka!" The girl breathed out._

_"Kaeden," Ahsoka replied fondly, holding her hand above the girl's handcuffed wrists, unlocking them, the metal brackets falling helplessly to the floor._

_"I could kiss you," Kaeden exclaimed before she could stop herself. Ahsoka blinked in surprise._

"Awww," Fives cooed.

"S-shut up," Little Ahsoka hid her face in her hands.

_"Not now, I mean," Kaeden said quickly, "My timing is terrible, and you have all those Jedi hang-ups. I just wanted you to know in case we die."_

_Ahsoka moved forward, smashing her lips onto Kaeden's._

"Awww!" Fives cooed louder.

"Stop," Little Ahsoka begged.

_"We are not going to die," Ahsoka promised, pulling away._

_"W-why'd you do that?" Kaeden exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands, "Now I won't be able to walk, I feel so mushy and giddy!"_

_"Oh, that's fine," Ahsoka leaned forward, hands swooping under Kaeden, standing and lifting her up, holding her bridal style, "I'll just carry you then," Her eyes crinkled closed as she smiled at the other girl._

_"How are you so perfect?" Kaeden sighed, staring up at her._

_"Sorry about the kiss," Ahsoka winced as she ran through the halls with Kaeden in her arms, "I should've asked first."_

_"Well...maybe we could ask next time?" Kaeden offered._

_"Next time?" Ahsoka blinked in surprise._

_"I'd like a next time," Kaeden's lips pulled into a smile._

_"Me too," Ahsoka's eyes shone brightly._

"This is so cute-" Fives clutched his chest.

_"Did you get Miara?" Kaeden asked suddenly, eyes wide._

_"She's safe-" Ahsoka faltered, setting Kaeden down, "You need to go."_

_"What is it?" Kaeden squinted, looking in the direction Ahsoka stared in. A figure was approaching in the distance, red sabers moving like a helicopter as they flew toward them._

"That's cheating," Anakin scoffed.

_"Kaeden go," Ahsoka said firmly, staring at the figure._

_"What? No, not without you," Kaeden said firmly._

_"Kaeden, please, see that ship," Ahsoka nodded at the ship landing on the moon's surface, "Miara's getting on the ship, I need you on it too."_

_"Just come with me," Kaeden begged._

_"I brought this conflict to Raada, let me make it right," Ahsoka said._

Little Ahsoka mentally stored that bit of information in her head. Kaeden was on Raada.

_"He's after me; I need to end this here and now."_

_"Come back to me," Kaeden's voice shook, "Promise me you'll make it back to me."_

_"I promise," Ahsoka sent her a fond smile._

_"Can I...?" Kaeden asked awkwardly._

_"Yeah," Ahsoka said with a small nod. Kaeden leaned forward and placed her lips on Ahsoka's._

_"Remember, you promised," Kaeden breathed out before turning and running toward the ship._

_Ahsoka turned back to face the inquisitor, the hologram stopping._

"Aw," Little Ahsoka pouted, "I wanted to see this fight."

"Fine, go ahead," Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the convor.

_The hologram resumed, and they watched Ahsoka close her eyes, hands moving behind her back as she waited patiently for the Inquisitor._

_"Jedi," They sneered as they landed on their feet with a thud, "Accepting your death, are you? Well, that just makes things easier for me," He twirled his double-bladed saber around him._

_"There is no death," Ahsoka addressed the inquisitor calmly, eyes remaining closed, "Only the Force."_

_"Foolish Jedi teachings," The person snarled, "I like a challenge, I don't want to just slaughter you."_

_"I will not be killed here, today," Ahsoka fell into a familiar stance, arms raised as if she would have a saber._

_"Not going to use your saber?" They could tell the person smirked behind their mask, "Not very wise of you, Jedi."_

_"I am no Jedi," Ahsoka hummed casually._

_"You lost them," The inquisitor realized._

"Ahsoka?" Anakin looked at the older Ahsoka with wide eyes, "Your lightsaber is your life."

"I know," She shrugged.

_"No, you wouldn't have lost it. Your master drilled it into your head that your lightsaber is your life," The inquisitor thought aloud, "You wouldn't lose it; you couldn't; it's the last reminder of your traitorous Order, you gave it up. You faked your death."_

_"Perhaps," Ahsoka shrugged._

_"You smarter than I assumed, but this changes nothing, you'll die...screaming."_

_"Doubt it," She smirked, and the Inquisitor snarled shooting forward._

_He swung his saber through the air, Ahsoka dancing out of the way. He then swung outward, Ahsoka jumping and flipping over it and him, landing behind him to which she swiped his legs out from under him._

_"You lack finesse," She told him calmly staring down at him, jumping away and allowing him to stand._

_"I'll kill you regardless," They promised._

_The inquisitor pulled their arm back and threw their lightsaber at Ahsoka, who gracefully jumped over the blade, twisting in the air. When she landed on the floor, she was met with a punch aimed at her face. In one swift movement, Ahsoka had gripped the metal arm and pulled the inquisitor over her, using their mass against them as she held them down. Ahsoka raised her hand and caught the saber, which had been flying toward her, with ease._

_"Who are you?" Ahsoka pointed the red blade at them._

"You're so awesome!" Fives exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Thank you," Ahsoka smiled fondly.

_"I'm the Sixth Brother," He snarled._

_"No, who are you?" Ahsoka repeated._

_"I just told you."_

_"No, you didn't, you told me who you've become, I wish to know who you are."_

_"Who I was is dead."_

_"Who are you?" Ahsoka repeated calmly._

_"Bil Valen," He relented, a snarl in his words._

_"I can feel your pain and your conflict and your suffering. I am sorry for what's happened to you," She said softly before she suddenly whirled around, "Who's there?" She called out eyes narrowed._

_The Inquisitor's hand shot out, force-throwing Ahsoka away. Ahsoka gracefully landed into a roll, saber deactivating and clattering out of her hand. When she rolled to a stop, she was hunched over on her knees, one arm going across her face, covering her eyes as she grunted in pain._

"What's happening?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it," Ahsoka replied softly.

"Well, now we're worrying about it," Shaak Ti told her.

_"You should've killed me when you had the chance," The inquisitor summoned his saber to him as he stood._

_His hand shot out, Ahsoka doing the same with her free one. Their forces clashed, and a few moments later, the inquisitor was flung backward, rolling across the floor while Ahsoka remained where she was, still shielding her eyes._

_Above, a creature let out a small cry. Ahsoka's head snapped up, eyes landing on a light-colored convor circling above._

"Are your eyes alright?" Anakin tried to see her face and her eyes.

"Eh," Ahsoka shrugged.

"'Eh' is reassuring,'" Gallia rolled her eyes fondly.

_As Ahsoka stared up at the convor the Inquisitor charged at her, aiming to run Ahsoka through only for her to, without even really pay attention, slip between his legs, shooting up a ways behind him._

"Ahsoka..." Anakin gasped, breath hitching in his throat, "Your eyes."

"Yeah," She winced slightly.

_Before them, Ahsoka stood tall, eyes staring at the inquisitor, both scleras were black, but one eye was a shining green, and the other was a glowing red._

_"That's not normal," Ahsoka winced, blinking, her eyes returning to normal._

_"I don't know what you are," The Inquisitor snarled, "But you_ will _die."_

_"I will not," Ahsoka promised._

_"You're so sure, are you?"_

_"Yes," Ahsoka said firmly, "It's not my time and," Her hand shot out, "I made a promise."_

_In one swift movement, his lightsaber exploded, the explosion drowning out his scream as two Kyber crystals shot through the air soaring into Ahsoka's open hand. Ahsoka's body relaxed slightly, and she ran to the inquisitor's side._

"That was awesome..." Anakin gasped, looking at Ahsoka with awe, "How'd you do that?"

"They were calling to me," Ahsoka glanced at the sabers at Obi-Wan's side, "So I beckoned to them."

_"What are you doing?" The inquisitor's warped voice turned normal as Ahsoka knelt beside him, removing his helmet._

_"You're going to be okay," Ahsoka told him softly, "Death...will be peaceful."_

_"You don't know that," He snarled, coughing violently._

_"I do..." Ahsoka trailed off, "When I was a padawan, I died..."_

"What?!" Rex, Little Ahsoka, Fives, Cody, and the others exclaimed.

"Yeah," Anakin winced, "It happened...it happened on Mortis the Son killed you, and the Daughter brought you back."

"Why...why don't I remember?" Ahsoka asked breath quickening.

"You may never remember," Her older self told her, "I almost didn't...I only did because of...circumstance."

_"When you die...you know peace. The Jedi were peacekeepers, and it's...strange to think that the only time I've ever known it is in death."_

_"I'm not a Jedi," He whimpered, "Not anymore."_

_"Maybe not," Ahsoka smiled softly down at him, "But there is good in you."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about," Tears filled his eyes, "I've hurt so_ many _. I've killed my former friends and masters...people I admired I almost killed_ you _."_

_"You didn't, but okay," Ahsoka joked softly, and he let out a wet laugh before hissing in pain._

_"I don't think I'll get to know this peace," He trembled, "I wouldn't deserve it anyway."_

_"Here," Ahsoka offered him her hand, and he hesitantly took it._

_Ahsoka's eyes fluttered shut, and darkness seemed to almost seem from her hand, holding his, to the rest of her body. Ahsoka let out a shaky calming breath as the Inquisitor relaxed, and the black veins seeped into her skin._

_"What did you just do?" He asked urgently, eyes wide._

_"It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" Ahsoka asked softly._

_"No...why did you-?"_

_"Because you_ were _in pain, and if I could change that...I must."_

_"I'm scared," His voice broke as his hand tightened around Ahsoka's._

_"I know," She smiled softly, pulling him into her lap, "You're gonna be okay...I promise."_

_"Thank you...Ahsoka Tano..." He breathed out eyes, dulling and body falling limp._

"Whoa! How'd he know your name?" Anakin asked eyes wide.

"Don't you know, master?" Little Ahsoka grinned, "I'm quite popular with the younglings."

_Ahsoka sighed sadly as she leaned forward, fingers gently closing his eyes. A familiar convor landed on the floor next to the body, chirping and peering up at Ahsoka with big green eyes._

_"Hello," Ahsoka greeted, "And you are?"_

_The hologram glitched, and they then saw Ahsoka boarding a ship._

_"Ahsoka!" Kaeden cried out, surging forward and flinging her arms around her._

_"Ahsoka!" A younger girl darted forward, and she too hugged Ahsoka._

_"Hello, Miara," Ahsoka gently ruffled the child's hair, "I promised you I'd come back, didn't I?"_

_"You did," Kaeden smiled._

_"Your friend's super nice!" Miara beamed up at Ahsoka._

_"My friend?" She cocked her head to the side._

_"The captain of the ship..." Kaeden trailed off, "You did know whose ship this was before sending everyone here, right?"_

_"No," Ahsoka shrugged, "But I could feel them and their pure intentions, so I trusted them."_

_"You Jedi are something else," Kaeden remarked, staring at Ahsoka in awe._

_"Hello there," A familiar voice spoke, and Ahsoka turned slowly, eyes wide, "I assume you're the Jedi the inquisitor was after-" Bail Organa froze, breath hitching in his throat, "Ahsoka..." He whispered._

_Bail suddenly surged forward, flinging his arms around her. Ahsoka tensed at the contact, her eyes wide burning with shock and pain, she opened and closed her mouth before she forced her arms to raise and her body to relax, leaning into his embrace._

_"You survived," Bail whispered, pulling away, placing a hand on the side of her cheek._

_"P-Padme?" Ahsoka forced herself to speak. Bail sighed, head falling forward in grief._

_"Padme didn't...Padme didn't make it."_

Anakin bowed his head forward, eyes swimming with fear and anger and despair.

"It won't happen, master," Little Ahsoka promised, squeezing his hand. Anakin took a deep breath and gave her a single firm nod.

_"Oh..." Ahsoka's hung forward the same as his._

_"You don't...you don't want to know about Anakin?" Ahsoka flinched eyes going wide and filling with pain._

_"I felt it..." She whispered, "I felt him die when...when the clones attacked," Bail smiled sadly._

Several people throughout the room flinched at the words, glancing at Anakin.

_"Come on," He placed a hand on her shoulder, "There's someone who would love to see you..."_

_"Ahsoka," Kaeden called out._

_"It's okay," Ahsoka promised, smiling softly at her, "He's a friend."_

_"This way," Bail led her through the ship._

_"You're excited," Ahsoka noted._

_"I'm happy," He corrected, "We spent a long time looking for you we...we assumed the worst when the empire reported you dead, one of us hacked into their systems and found that it said a battalion of stormtroopers found your sabers and a crashed star destroyer amidst...a burial site. I assume you did that? Clever."_

_"If you're asking if I dragged all their bodies from that destroyed ship and buried them the answer's yes," Ahsoka said softly, Bail's smile turned sad._

_"We lit 66 candles for you and the others every_ _Empire Day."_

"Empire Day?" Aayla asked.

"It's the day...the day the Republic and the Jedi fell. The day the clones attacked, and the day the Empire rose," Ahsoka sighed.

_"Where exactly are you taking me?"_

_"We're there," Bail smiled as doors before them slid open. Ahsoka's eyes went wide, mouth parting, and body freezing._

"Who is it?" Anakin asked eagerly.

_"Beep-beep!" A familiar R2 unit shrieked with joy as he sped forward._

_"Artoo!" Ahsoka collapsed to her knees, wrapping her arms around the astromech who buzzed and beeped with joy. The hologram stopped like that, showing Ahsoka and R2 with each other, Ahsoka smiling wider than they'd seen in any of the holograms._

"R2," Anakin smiled fondly.

"You and Kaeden didn't work out?" Cody questioned.

"It's-it _was_ ," Ahsoka correctly, "Complicated," She smiled fondly as she remembered the youngest Skywalker, "I did love a child unconditionally, though."

"That's good," Kit Fisto sent her a smile.

"I cared for her as if she were my own child," Ahsoka smiled, eyes fluttering closed as memories of helping raise Leia danced behind her eyes, "Her name was Leia Organa."

"Senator Organa's child?" Obi-Wan questioned, cocking his head to the side, "I thought his wife couldn't bear children."

"Why you know that is beyond me," Ahsoka gave him a weird look, eyes opening, "But Leia is not biologically his. Her real name is," She glanced at Anakin, "Leia Skywalker," Anakin's eyes went wide.

"What?" He gasped.

"Jedi do not form attachments," Windu stated bluntly.

"Dear force," Obi-Wan rubbed his temple. 

Qui-Gon laughed, her younger self stared up at her master with big eyes, Rex face-palmed, Fives shook his head smiling to himself, Cody sighed, Yoda smiled fondly, and Ahsoka could've sworn she saw Kit handing Plo some credits.

"Enough," Ahsoka's voice was as calm as ever and cut through the noise silencing the masters, "I am telling you how to save the future and the galaxy, and all you can focus on is his child?"

"Jedi do not form attachments," Windu reiterated, looking a little flabbergasted.

"I thought we all established that was more of a guideline," Ahsoka scoffed, "Besides, you all have formed those bonds you're 'not supposed to.' You think Master Yoda doesn't have attachments?"

"Don't I do," Yoda hummed, smiling in content to himself.

"In my past, I often went to check on a certain child for you after you went into hiding to make sure they were safe and healthy."

"Ah, attachments I do have," Yoda kept that same content smile on his face.

"The Chancellors eta?" Ahsoka subtly winced, pain flaring in her abdomen.

"Ten minutes," Cody told her.

"Great," She sighed.

"How did Padme...?" Anakin asked fearfully.

"She's...she's killed by Sidious," Ahsoka sighed.

"We'll kill him when he comes back," Anakin said firmly, "Him and his apprentice-" 

"No," Ahsoka cut him off.

"No?" Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"No," Ahsoka confirmed, "My mere presence here already forbids Vader's creation."

"Vader?" Obi-Wan asks, "Is that his apprentice's name?"

"Yes," Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut.

"You knew him," Anakin realized, "That's why you don't want me to kill him," Ahsoka opened her mouth but felt a hand placed lightly on hers.

"The creature in the mask..." Her younger self realized, "The one you love..." Her older self looked as if she'd been struck, "I'm sorry," The younger Ahsoka took her older self's hand in hers, sending her a sad smile.

"Is he the one who hurt you?" Obi-Wan questioned dread gripping his heart.

"Yes," Ahsoka sighed again before trying to change the subject, "There is another."

"Another...what?" Aayla questioned.

"Another Skywalker child," Ahsoka spoke. Anakin began to sputter.

"Another one?!" He cried out.

"Master Yoda called him Luke," Ahsoka spoke, after feeling Yoda died, and after she had passed out after blowing the temple off her, she dreamed of the boy, "Luke Skywalker."

"I got two kids," Anakin stated, looking as if he were about to fall over, Gallia steadied him, sending him an amused smirk.

"Why is one Luke Skywalker and the other Leia Organa?" Qui-Gon wondered.

"After Padme died, the children were separated to hide them from the Emperor. Leia was taken in by Bail and Breha, and Luke was taken to Tatooine," Anakin groaned, "His aunt and uncle raised him there."

"I hate Tatooine," Anakin huffed. 

"This Leia was on Alderaan a populated protected planet, what protection did Luke have?" Mace wondered.

"Obi-Wan looked after him from afar."

"Well, why didn't I just raise him?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yeah, how come Obi-Wan didn't raise him?" Anakin asked.

"Obi-Wan believed he'd failed Padme, and you," She glanced at Anakin, "He couldn't bring himself to raise Luke."

"Why didn't I tell you about Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When the Emperor controlled the clones, death flashed through the force. All at once, countless Jedi were killed and became one with the Force. Amidst all that chaos...you believed I had died, and I believed you did too."

"What are my children like?" Anakin asked softly. Ahsoka's lips pulled into a small smile.

"Leia has her mother's ambition, she was the senator of Alderaan," The only ones to notice the use of the word 'was' were Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon, "She has her parent's compassion and her father's temper."

"Poor kid," Obi-Wan joked.

"And Luke?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"I don't know much of him, but from what I do know, he has his parent's strength and his mother's heart."

Morai chirped questioningly.

"Go ahead," Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she raised the Sith Holocron.

A hologram tinged red formed before them, and two people formed. One was a young man with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He stood next to a young woman with loose long brown hair and deep brown eyes. 

"Is that them?" Anakin whispered.

"Yes," Ahsoka smiled softly.

_"If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance," Luke spoke._

"What does that mean?" Anakin exclaimed, eyes wide, "Where's he going?"

"To face Vader," Ahsoka spoke softly.

"What happens to him?" He asked.

"He survives," Ahsoka reassured him.

_"Don't talk that way," Leia said, "You have a power I don't understand and could never have."_

_"You're wrong, Leia," Luke told her, "You have that power, too. In time, you'll learn to use it as I have," Luke averted his gaze to the floor, "The Force is strong in my family."_

"Well, I mean," Anakin grinned as he boasted.

"Wow, real modest Skyguy," Little Ahsoka rolled her eyes, mirroring his grin.

_"My father has it. I have it. And..." Luke rose his gaze to meet her eyes, "My sister has it."_

_Leia's breath hitched in her throat, tensing ever so slightly, eyes widening when she realized just what he was saying._

_"Yes," He confirmed her beliefs, "It's you, Leia," Leia moved her gaze to the floor._

_"I know..." She breathed out, "Somehow...I've always known."_

_"Then you know why I have to face him."_

_"No! Luke, run away. Far away," Leia begged, standing, "If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."_

_"No, you don't," Luke stood, smiling down at her, "You've always been strong."_

_"But why must you confront him?"_

_"Because...there is good in him," Luke said, "I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try," Luke kissed the top of her head before walking away, her hand slipping out of his._

"They're so perfect..." Anakin breathed out.

"They are," Ahsoka agreed, smiling proudly.

"Morai?" Ahsoka requested. The convor let out a soft trill, and the hologram changed to show Luke walking through the forest.

_They watched as Luke faltered, staring into the distance and making out a fire. Luke silently approached, and he and the others watching could make out two figures._

_Two cloaked men sat around the fire, they spoke in soft voices: one cleaning a blaster, the other staring at the fire, face shrouded in darkness._

Ahsoka's fond smile turned sad as she stared at the two men.

_Luke jumped behind a tree when the one cleaning his blaster, with one swift motion, had risen it and pulled the trigger, a bolt flying through the air. It was a kill shot that would've ended Luke's life had he not gotten out of the way._

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed these strange men had nearly shot his son!

_"Who's there?" The one who shot at him called out, lowering his blaster and continuing to polish it._

_"Just me," Luke stepped into view, hands raised in surrender, "I come in peace."_

_"Peace?" The one who shot at him scoffed, "There'll only be peace after this."_

_"Are you with the empire or rebellion?" Luke lowered his hands, moving one toward his saber._

_"Empire?" The other man, the one who was staring at the fire, sounded offended, "What? You think we're stormtroopers? If we were stormtroopers, he," he jabbed a finger at the other man, "Would've missed you by a long shot."_

"Is that an inside joke?" Qui-Gon wondered.

"Stormtroopers have very poor aim," Ahsoka smiled fondly.

_"I'm gonna ask again," The other man, without looking at him, pointed his blaster at him, "Who are you?"_

_"Who are you?" Luke retorted._

_"We came with the princess," The other man piped in before the more hostile of the two could shoot him._

_"Oh, well, so did I," Luke relaxed slightly, "Name's Luke," He introduced himself, "Luke Skywalker."_

_Both men froze, and the more civil of the two placed a hand on the other's blaster, lowering it. He moved to his feet and stepped forward, stopping in front of the boy. Luke looked away, awkwardly as the man seemed to study him._

_"It's an honor to meet you, Luke Skywalker," They could see the man's hidden smile, "Join us," He led Luke over to the fire._

_"I don't want to intrude," Luke protested._

_"Nonsense," The man insisted, "I want to hear all about you," He gestured to a log across from the other man as he took a seat beside him._

_"Okay," Luke relented sitting, looking across the flames at the two men who stared curiously at him, "Do I...know you?"_

_"No," The more civil of the two chuckled softly._

_"But, you know me?"_

_"Yup," The more civil of the two couldn't seem to take his eyes off Luke, "So, you're a Jedi, then?"_

_"Yes," Luke nodded, averting his gaze, "Sorry, is there something on me?"_

_"No, it's just...you have your father's eyes," The man spoke._

_"You knew my father?" Luke gasped, eyes wide, snapping his gaze back to the man._

_"Knew him?" The man threw his head back as he laughed, "Anakin Skywalker was the greatest man I've ever known."_

_"Eh, I have to disagree," The other man shrugged._

"Hey!" Anakin pouted dramatically.

_"You're biased," The other man rolled his eyes._

_"And you're not?" The other man scoffed._

_"I am not biased. These are_ facts _," The more civil of the two said firmly._

_"Who knew facts could be wrong?" The other asked in mock surprise._

_"I'm right, you're wrong."_

_"Still false-" Luke cut into the friendly banter._

_"You both knew my father?"_

_"Not as well as him," The one who shot at him nodded at the other man, "But yeah, sorry about shooting at you."_

_"It's fine," Luke shrugged it off, "How did you know my father?"_

"My thoughts exactly," Obi-Wan hummed.

_"Anakin was my general," The other man finally turned his attention away from the other man looking at Luke, removing his hood._

"Rex?!" Fives cried out.

"That's me?" Rex gasped.

_"You fought in the clone wars," Luke realized._

_"Kid, we_ are _the clone wars," The other man removed his hood to reveal a scarred eye._

"Wolffe," Plo breathed out.

_"You're clones," Luke breathed out in awe._

_"Sorry, introductions, right, I'm Rex, this is Wolffe," Rex introduced._

_"Ben never spoke about the Clone Wars."_

"Ben?" Shaak Ti questioned.

_"Ben?" Rex inquired._

_"Obi-Wan," Luke corrected._

_"Obi-Wan's alive?" Wolffe gasped eyes widening._

_"No...not anymore," Luke frowned, "He was killed years ago."_

_"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," The two men breathed out together, eyes up at the stars._

"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum," Cody, Rex, Fives, and older Ahsoka all breathed out eyes facing upward.

_"Huh?" Luke cocked his head to the side._

_"It's a phrase," Wolffe explained, meeting Luke's gaze while Rex kept his eyes glued to the stars, "It's a daily remembrance of the passed. It means 'I'm still alive, but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.'"_

_"That's beautiful," Luke breathed out._

_"Normally, you would follow the phrase with the names of the deceased, but...it's become too painful to say them aloud," Wolffe sighed._

_"Is he okay?" Luke glanced at Rex._

_"He has...he has more names to recite than me," Wolffe frowned sadly._

Anakin and Fives placed a hand reassuringly on Rex's shoulder while both Ahsoka's smiled reassuringly at him, and Cody gave him a nod of encouragement.

_"Oh," Luke averted his gaze to the floor._

_"How's your sister?" Rex spoke up, eyes still glued on the stars above._

_"My sister?" Luke's eyes widened, "You mean you knew? About Leia and our father?"_

_"I never got any of her holograms when she sent them," Rex sighed, "But I saw them...after. She was always talking about Leia; how Leia looked just like her mother, how Leia had started calling her 'aunty,' how Leia was strong in the force just like her father. How Leia wanted to be a senator like her mother, how Leia enjoyed flying, how Leia could wield a saber with ease and more fond memories like that," Rex smiled sadly as he lowered his gaze to meet the boys._

_"Who-" Luke stopped himself abruptly, noting how Wolffe rapidly shook his head at him, "Leia was trained in the force?"_

_"When she was young, but they realized it was too dangerous for her, so Leia was taught to use a blaster instead of a saber."_

_"What's that symbol," Luke nodded at the symbols drawn on a helmet. Wolffe sighed, head falling forward._

_"Oh," Rex's eyes dulled as he picked up his helmet, running his hand over the symbol, "It's a symbol of hope. It's the symbol of Fulcrum."_

Everyone looked to Ahsoka, who watching with sad eyes.

_"Fulcrum?" Luke asked._

_"There were three Fulcrums," Wolffe sighed, "Cassian, the most recent Fulcrum was killed retrieving the first Death Star's plans. The one before him was Kallus. He was part of the Empire before he...he changed and became a spy. He, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper continue to fight the Empire to this day."_

_"You said there were three," Luke said hesitantly, "Who was the last?"_

_"Her name was Ahsoka Tano," Rex said sadly, eyes glued to the symbol painted on his helmet, "She was unlike anyone you could've ever known," Rex rose his head, smiling sadly at Luke, "She would've loved you."_

_"Did she know my father?" Luke asked._

_"Know your father?" Rex chuckled sadly, "Ahsoka was Anakin's padawan." Luke relaxed in shock, eyes wide._

_"His...his padawan?" He breathed out._

_"Commander Tano," Wolffe smiled fondly, "She truly was one of a kind," His eyes dulled, and he bowed his head in shame._

_"Hey," Rex put a hand on her shoulder, "She never blamed you, you need to stop blaming yourself."_

"What are they talking about?" Plo asked.

"The reason why I was exiled from the order," Ahsoka sighed.

_"Blaming myself?" Wolffe scoffed, "I nearly sent an innocent sixteen-year-old to her execution. You try not blaming yourself."_

_"What are you talking about?" Luke's brows furrowed._

_"When Ahsoka was sixteen she was accused of treason," Rex sighed, "She was framed and...she ran. Wolffe was..."_

_"I was the one to catch her and hand her over to her death."_

_"But she didn't die...right?" Luke asked worriedly._

_"No," Rex smiled sadly, "Padme prolonged her trial, giving Anakin enough time to prove her innocence."_

"Yes, power couple," Anakin clenched his fists in triumph.

"Again, with the modesty, master?" Little Ahsoka rose a brow in amusement.

_"But..." Rex sighed, "After that, Ahsoka left the Order. I didn't see her again until the end of the war when she came to us, requesting aid to capture a former Sith Lord."_

_"She sounds amazing," Luke smiled softly._

_"She was..." Wolffe sighed._

_"How?" Luke asked softly, realizing she was...gone._

_"She was killed on Malachor years ago," Rex breathed out deeply, "By Vader."_

_"By...Vader?" Luke breathed out, eyes wide in horror._

_"No, more sad talk," Rex plastered a smile on his face, "You wanna hear about the time your father tried to shave with his lightsaber?"_

_Luke couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him at Rex's words, and he nodded eagerly, the hologram stopping on his beaming face and Rex and Wolffe's content expressions._

"So that's how you got your scar," Fives 'ahhed.'

"Can I see more of them?" Anakin asked Ahsoka eagerly.

"Of cour-" Ahsoka froze, tensing and eyes narrowing darting around the room.

"What is it?" Kit Fisto questioned worriedly.

"Do you feel something?" Her younger self questioned.

"Ugh," Qui-Gon stumbled back slightly, doubling over, overwhelmed with the foreign Force.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You can't feel it?" Qui-Gon stood straight, wincing slightly. Ahsoka paused when she recognized the Force.

"Ahsoka Tano..." 

A warped voice echoed through the room as an invisible wind picked up, swirling around the room, smoke obscuring everyone's visions, the Jedi all reached for their sabers, not igniting them just yet.

"Ahsoka Tano...we meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bad Batch and other stuff comes out I'm going to add more to this story


	6. We Will Not Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected visitors come to Ahsoka and the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying stuff like Ahsoka was born into the war I know the clone wars was only three years but I (and in this story the Order) consider the start of the war when Maul killed Qui-Gon and at that point, Ahsoka was a toddler

"Ahsoka Tano...we meet again."

"Ahsoka..." Anakin breathed out, eyes squinting as he tried to see through the smoke.

Ahsoka stumbled backward suddenly, hand flying to her head, _'...Ahsoka...'_ that metallic, robotic, dead voice echoed in her skull.

"Ahsoka," He called out again, pulling her from her memories, "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arm under her, helping her stand.

"I-I..." She gulped, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ahsoka do you know what's happening?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Yes," She cleared her throat, stepping away from Anakin.

The force and smoke continued to swirl around the room before it came together, condensing into a blue force spirit, much like Qui-Gon. The spirit was big and blurred and it filled the whole room before shrinking into a smaller size.

"Ahsoka..." The voice breathed out.

"Hello, old friend," Ahsoka smiled softly at the spirit.

"It seems you've surprised me yet again," Bendu hummed.

"It seems I have," Ahsoka agreed, "I'm not dead yet."

Shaak Ti flinched at the words almost as if they physically pained her. She could...she _should_ say something. But how could she? How would she look into Anakin and the other masters eyes and tell them Ahsoka was dying.

"Bendu," Yoda nodded his head in greeting.

"Hello," Bendu smiled softly in acknowledgment, "These must be your friends," Bendu observed the Jedi and the clones.

"Indeed," Ahsoka's lips twitched up.

"I am Bendu," He addressed everyone.

"It seems you...already know us," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Indeed I do," Bendu hummed, "Ahsoka rarely spoke of you but Yoda has told me enough to understand you."

"Why did I...why did she never talk about her past?" Little Ahsoka's face scrunched together adorably in her confusion.

"I believe it was too painful," He glanced at her older form who huffed and looked away, "It seems you're injured, my dear," Bendu noted.

"Just a scratch," Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Your lack of self-preservation always astounds me," Bendu commented.

"We're gonna have to work on that," Anakin commented, wincing slightly.

Bendu's eyes trailed away from the Togrutta and to the human. His deep understanding eyes narrowed ever so slightly and anxiety curled in Ahsoka's stomach.

"Anakin Skywalker," He hummed, "The Chosen One."

"Not much of a Chosen One am I?" He joked weakly, "Dying in a few months."

"You will not die this time," He insisted, glancing at Ahsoka, "What you lack in self-preservation you make up for in your will," He laughed humorlessly, "And you lack quite a lot in self-preservation."

"Thanks," Ahsoka let out a soft laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Anytime," He mused, entertained.

"...How is Rex?" Ahsoka questioned softly.

The clone in question perked up slightly.

"He and Wolffe continue to search for Kix."

"Have they found him?" She winced, subtly applying pressure to her stomach.

"They will soon. But none of that will matter."

"What do you mean none of that will matter?" Rex cut in, eyes narrowing.

"Forgive me," Bendu said smoothly, "My tone suggests that I am uncaring when in fact I say it will not matter because it will not happen. If Kix is never abducted and frozen, there's no need to save him."

"Oh," Rex winced slightly, nodding in apology and understanding.

"I'm sorry," Fives cut in.

"Whatever for?" The future being questioned.

"No it's just, how-how are you here?" He couldn't help but ask, "I mean, you're from the future right?"

"That is correct," Bendu hummed.

"Then how could you come back to the past too?" Fives asked.

"The World Between Worlds is open," Bendu spoke, "The gates are unlocked if one knows how to find them."

"How do we close them?" Ahsoka asked urgently.

"Fear not, young one," Bendu smiled reassuringly at her, "Very few are connected to the World Between Worlds and very few can even pass through the gates."

" _He_ can pass through the gates," Ahsoka reminded him, "He almost did, don't you remember?"

"Ahsoka," He smiled sadly, "You seem to forget...that I have not seen _every_ moment of your life. I have seen you in the World Between Worlds...but not what you faced while you were there."

"He tried...he tried pulling himself into the World Between Worlds," Ahsoka remembered, "Those who control time...control everything."

"And yet," Bendu smiled, "Sidious does not control time."

Everyone watched the exchange with critical analyzing gazes.

"But-" He cut Ahsoka off.

"You must have faith."

"I do-"

"Not in the Force," Bendu spoke, "In _you_. The Force is not something to believe in, for you the Force _is_ everything. You must learn to have faith in yourself, my dear."

For a few moments Bendu and Ahsoka stared at each other and in those moments all that existed was them. Ahsoka felt gratitude and affection flooding through her as she stared into his confident wise eyes.

"You who has only known suffering and death, you who never once gave up," Bendu listed, "You who, unarmed and young defeated a formidable Sith Lord. You, who has tasted the bittersweet tears of love and kept fighting. You who stopped the Emperor from destroying everything, you who saved _him_."

Bendu didn't need to clarify who 'him' was. They both knew...and Ahsoka remembered. 

Ahsoka remembered how his red saber had pierced her armor and slid through her stomach. She remembered how his eyes bled from gold to the magnificent blue she loved. She remembered how he held her before she flung him from the temple as it came down around them.

"You...Ahsoka," He continued, "Who is the embodiment of the will of the force."

Bendu's eyes grew grave and sad but still wise...still confident as his lips pulled into a small smile.

"You are more than anyone can ever hope to be."

"I am not worthy of your praise nor your friendship," Ahsoka smiled sadly.

"But you are," He spoke, "You are worthy of so much _better_. Those of us who love you have spent decades trying to teach you that lesson."

"One I never seem to learn," Ahsoka chuckled wryly.

"But it is a lesson you _will_ learn or...I suppose a lesson you _have_ learned," He glanced at her younger self.

"What do you mean by that?" Little Ahsoka asked.

"Have you seen it?" Bendu returned his attention to his Ahsoka.

"Seen...what?" Her head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"Have you seen the world you have created?"

"That _I_ created?" She asked.

"That your actions here today have created?"

"No..."

"Ah," He smiled softly, "Then I won't ruin the surprise."

"Is it...is it better?"

"It's _glorious_ ," He promised.

Ahsoka's lip trembled ever so slightly as she smiled, tears of joy in her mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm glad," She let out a small wet laugh that had her wincing in pain.

"Do you remember what I said about those who can step through the gates?" He glanced at everyone in the room.

"Yes..." Obi-Wan answered for them all.

"Try not to freak out," He requested to the others before turning his attention to Ahsoka, "Someone else would like to see you."

"Who-" Ahsoka froze, eyes widening.

A familiar Force presence began to swirl around a single point in the room, condensing and revealing an oh so familiar blue figure.

"Ahsoka," Ezra smiled softly.

"Ezra," Ahsoka breathed out.

"Ahsoka!" He beamed surging forward, flinging his arms around her.

Ahsoka tensed in surprise before she relaxed, leaning into the hug, unable to return it due to her bound hands.

"I've missed you..." Ahsoka whispered.

"I'm so sorry," The boy pulled away, "I thought...I was angry at you for never coming back to me...I never-I never knew that after...Force Ahsoka I'm so sorry."

"Ezra," She interjected smiling adoringly at him, "You cannot change my past," She told him, "What's done is done."

"I should have gone back for you," He insisted, "Everything could've been so much more different if I had just...gone back."

"Ezra," She shook her head, "We must move on, now, Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" She suggested, nodding at the others in the room.

"Right," He smiled softly and fell into a bow, "My name's Ezra Bridger, it's an honor to meet all of you."

"The honor is ours, Grey Jedi," Mace recalled the title Ahsoka had given him earlier as he bowed. When he straightened he met the young man's gaze, a sign of respect.

"Rex?" Ezra's breath hitched in his throat.

"You must know me in the future then?" The clone asked awkwardly.

"You look so young," Ezra whispered.

"Ezra," Ahsoka cleared her throat, his attention returned to her and she nodded in the direction of her younger self. He followed her gaze and he froze.

"Hello," Her younger self bowed.

"I-" Ezra faltered looking rapidly between the two versions, "She...you?" He gave up trying to come to terms with the younger form of his older sister figure, "What?"

"So," Her younger self began with wide eyes filled with curiosity, "You know me in the future?"

"Yeah..." He breathed out still in a little shock.

"Who am I to you?"

"Oh!" He beamed, smiling proudly, "You helped train me and I consider you a very dear friend."

"What am I like?" Her younger self leaned in curiosity flaring in her eyes.

"Hmm," Ezra frowned in thought, "Well, you're complicated. She," He corrected, "Is complicated. She's," He groaned lowly, "It's hard to find the words. She's calm and serene and compassionate," Ezra smiled softly and he repeated words Ahsoka had once told him, "'Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love.' She told me that."

"And I heard it from my master," The older Ahsoka smiled softly at her boyfriend.

"Oh! Oh! Ahsoka!" Ezra began bouncing up and down, "I have a boyfriend!"

"Do you now?" She rose a brow.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused, "Of course I do, wait," He faltered and turned to Bendu, "Does she not-"

"She does not," Bendu confirmed.

"What do I 'not?'" Ahsoka hummed.

"Know the future," Ezra told her, "I've seen it and the me in that future..." He smiled, "He's very very happy."

"Tell me about this boyfriend," Ahsoka requested.

"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he glanced at Anakin, "The name Luke Skywalker mean everything to you?"

"Hah!" Anakin beamed, "That's my kid!" He awkwardly coughed when Obi-Wan gave him a 'really?' look, "Sorry."

"Well, yeah," Ezra smiled shyly, "In another life, he's my person."

"That is very beautiful," Ahsoka smiled softly, "What is this future like?"

"Beautiful..." He smiled, "Everyone's alive and...everyone's happy. _You're_ happy. We all found each other again."

"People linked by destiny will always find each other," Bendu spoke softly.

"Exactly," Ezra smiled, "The Order changed their guidelines," Ezra continued, "Attachments are no longer kept secret."

"Hmm," Yoda hummed, contemplating the guideline change. He believed it was time for this Order in this time to change that rule.

"I like that idea," Anakin commented.

"Perhaps it is time to get rid of it altogether," Mace agreed.

While the council and clones contemplated this rule change Ezra approached Ahsoka, expression turning grave. The only ones to notice the two speaking softly to one another were little Ahsoka and Qui-Gon.

"Do you...do you remember in the world between worlds?" Ezra winced at the memories of the emperor.

"I do," Ahsoka sighed.

"Do you remember what you said to me when I was going to change fate to...to save Kanan? When I was...when I was going to let us all die?" Ahsoka's fists clenched and she let out a deep breath.

"Yes."

"You said, _'you can't save your master, and I can't save mine_ _.'"_

"Where are you going with this?" Ahsoka asked softly. Ezra looked up at her sadly and reached forward, laying his hand on the side of her face.

"Save him..." He breathed out, "This time...you _can_ save him," He smiled sadly, "You can save them all..."

"I will..." Ahsoka promised, eyes dulling slightly.

"...You know what needs to be done...Ahsoka..." Bendu smiled sadly, approaching the duo.

"I do," She nodded gravely, sighing.

"This has long been your purpose in life," He smiled sadly.

 _"'Every choice you have made...has led you to this moment...'"_ Ahsoka recited.

"Maul," Bendu remembered.

"Maul said that to you?" Ezra asked incredulously, hand falling away from her face.

"It was in incredibly different context," Ahsoka rolled her eyes fondly, "But those words apply here."

"Who knew that he could be right about something?" Ezra hummed amused.

Ahsoka flinched softly...he had been right. He had been right about everything...about what Anakin had become...how he had been groomed for his role...how he would destroy.

"That was a lifetime ago, Ahsoka," Ezra smiled sadly, guessing her thoughts and feeling her emotions. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she leaned into his embrace, "He will never come to pass."

"You wonder..." Bendu sighed, "What would have happened had Maul phrased his words more carefully."

"Do you know?" Ahsoka asked softly, Ezra's arms still around her.

"In another life, you could've saved the galaxy together," He sighed.

"So it truly is my fault," She let out a shaky breath, "All the carnage and pain and death that befell my galaxy...it was all my fault."

"Every single choice we make leads to infinite possibilities...infinite lives," Bendu told her.

"Always in motion is the future," Ezra recited.

"...I'm frightened..." Ahsoka whispered, voice shaking.

"Why?" Ezra moved his hand up to support the back of her neck, just under her lekku holding her securely and comfortingly in his arms.

"What if I fail...?"

"The greatest teacher failure is," Bendu reminded her.

"Not this," She cut in, "Not this failure...if I fail here today there's no chance for me to remedy that failure. I am _dying_. And if I fail...everyone and everything will suffer."

"Than don't," Bendu said, "Don't fail. The galaxy is counting on you, should you fail billions of billions will die, billions of billions will be enslaved, billions-"

"Why are you telling her this?!" Ezra cut in, letting go of Ahsoka and rounding on Bendu angrily.

His loud voice and negative fluctuating emotions caught everyone's attention, the others in the room turning to observe the time travelers.

"She doesn't need that!" Ezra snapped, "She doesn't need you to remind her of the trillions of people counting on her-"

"Ahsoka is fine with that knowledge-" Bendu who cut off Ezra was also then cut off by the young man.

"No one would be fine with that knowledge!" Ezra exclaimed, "You are telling her that if she fails _everyone_ will suffer-"

"And they will," Bendu confirmed.

"You're being cruel!"

"I am not," Bendu said firmly, "I am being honest. Ahsoka knows what it's like to be responsible for lives...that is her very destiny."

"Who gives a kriff about destiny?!" Ezra shouted, windows vibrating softly, "He," he gestured wildly at the Jedi but Ahsoka and Bendu knew he was speaking about Anakin, "Had a destiny and we all know how that turn-"

"Ezra!" Ahsoka cut in sharply. He flinched, paling when he realized what he had said.

"I..." He faltered, "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I shouldn't-"

"It's fine," She reassured him, smiling softly at him.

"Ahsoka's destiny is unavoidable," Bendu spoke, "In life, everyone relies on her, in death...everyone will still rely on her."

"But I don't understand _why,"_ Ezra spoke. Everyone leaned in eagerly for the answer.

"Ahsoka knows her destiny..." He spared a pitying glance at the Togrutta, "She is the only one that needs to know."

"I..." Ezra relented, "Fine," He sighed.

A low growl rumbled through the room and everyone tensed. A blue force ghost manifested and stepped out of the shadows. It was...it was a wolf, a very familiar wolf. 

Ahsoka was frozen, eyes wide as the wolf shrank in size, about her height now, and approached her. A small growl rumbled in the wolf's throat, but it wasn't aggressive or warning it was...affectionate.

The wolf, now standing before Ahsoka leaned forward, rubbing it's large muzzle against her cheek affectionately.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin swallowed his shock at the manifestation of the wolf, "Do you know this creature."

"I do."

Ahsoka smiled affectionately, raising her bound hands, fingers tangling in the wolf's fur, giving the creature a small hug. The wolf's chest heaved and rumbled as he nudged closer to his friend.

"I've missed you, old friend," Ahsoka pulled away, smiling at the wolf.

"I've missed you too..." Kanan spoke shifting from the wolf into his human form.

"Master..." Ezra whispered.

"Ezra," Kanan turned to face him smiling.

"Kanan!" Ezra cried out surging forward, hands flinging around Kanan, "I missed you so much," Ezra trembled holding his master close.

"I missed you too, kid," Kanan tightened his arms around the boy before pulling away, "Is my master here?" He searched the gathered crowd for the familiar face of his master.

"No," Ahsoka spoke, "She has yet to be appointed as a member of the council."

"Ah, it's probably for the best if I don't see her," Kanan mused.

"Your name is Kanan?" Mace addressed the man.

"Caleb, actually," He corrected a small smile tugging at his lips, "My name is Caleb Dume."

"Depa's padawan," Mace's lips twitched up.

"Yes," Kanan nodded.

"She joins the council?" Mace silently beamed as Kanan wordlessly nodded.

"How's your son?" Ahsoka asked Kanan.

"Son?" Ezra exclaimed.

"He's good," Kanan smiled softly, "He has my smile."

**LOOK AT THIS[PAIN](https://twitter.com/targaryenjedii/status/1307057785788456961)**

"Sorry, you have a kid?" Ezra exclaimed.

"Jacen," Kanan supplied.

"Why did Ahsoka know this but not me?" He threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, after you jumped out of your portal I stuck around the World Between Worlds and did a little snooping around," Ahsoka shrugged.

"Wait so you did see the future?" Ezra asked.

"I saw brief moments of _a_ future."

"Always in motion is the future," Kanan hummed.

"Stop trying to pass of Master Yoda's words as your own," Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Uh excuse you," Kanan scoffed, "I said those words years before he did."

"Oh, I'm sure," Ahsoka rolled her eyes fondly.

"If you see my master..." Kanan faltered, "Will you tell her that her padawan loves her very much?" He asked Mace.

"I..." Mace faltered, "Yes, I will tell her."

"Thank you," Kanan smiled, "Now, c'mere," He grabbed Ezra and pulled him into a playful headlock, ruffling his hair.

"Stop!" Ezra laughed.

"Ah," Kanan sighed a small smile on his lips as he released Ezra, "I've missed this..."

"Me too," Ezra's smile turned sad.

Ahsoka watched the reunited duo with a small fond smile and sad eyes.

"So..." Obi-Wan began, "You're also from the future?"

"Wait," Ezra froze, staring at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, "Master Kenobi?"

"Yes?" Obi-Wan rose a brow.

"Wow," Ezra's mouth fell open, "You're so young," Obi-Wan's eyes twitched slightly.

"Ezra," Ahsoka chastised lightly, rolling her eyes fondly.

"I mean, you did _not_ age well, it's crazy," Ezra continued.

Anakin hid his mouth with his hand as he sniggered eliciting an annoyed glare from his former master.

"Whoah..." Ezra whispered, losing his train of thought as he stared at Anakin.

"Uh...hey," Anakin greeted awkwardly.

"You're...wow...you're Anakin Skywalker."

"He knows that," Ahsoka told the boy, eyes shining with amusement.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Skywalker," Ezra hastily bowed before straightening beaming as he stared at the man, "Kanan always said you were the greatest warrior the Jedi had during the clone wars," Mace let out a strangled noise a mix of offense and disbelief.

"Oh," Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I can see me being the greatest pilot, but Master Windu's the best warrior and swordsman."

"You lied!" Ezra gasped, whirling around to face Kanan.

"Eh, I looked up to him," Kanan shrugged, "Not to mention my master never let me praise her old master," Mace rolled his eyes fondly at the mention of Depa.

"You didn't correct me," Ezra reminded Ahsoka.

"I wasn't going to tell you that he was really the best pilot given he crash-landed every other mission," Ahsoka smirked.

"Hey!" Anakin huffed, mock pouting.

"Hey, kid," Kanan put a hand on his shoulder, "You were talking about Master Kenobi? You wanna focus back on that?"

"Oh right, I was just gonna say that Maul's ancient but _he_ aged well," Ezra concluded.

"How did we meet?" Obi-Wan tried to change topics again.

"Oh, I went to try to warn you about Maul because he was trying to come kill you and I also thought you were the Chosen One?" Ezra himself sounded confused as he spoke, "Yeah you were like 'nope, not the chosen one, get off my planet.'"

"That doesn't...that doesn't sound like me," Obi-Wan rose a brow at the child.

"Well, your exact words when I said the Holocrons tell the truth were 'do they?'" Ezra made his voice deeper and gravely, "'The truth is often what we make of it. You heard what you wanted to hear. Believed what you wanted to believe. Now the only one who has gained anything from all of this is-'"

"'Me,'" Kanan interjected voice smooth a small growl in his voice.

"Yeah!" Ezra laughed lightly, "Your Maul impression was spot on."

"Thanks," Kanan shrugged, "I've had a lot of time to practice it, you know between mocking him and sparring we've spent a lot of time together."

"Really?" Ezra gasped, "But he blinded you," His voice turned small, eyes dimming at the memory.

"He took my sight," Kanan hummed, "But he did not blind me. In death...Maul found his peace and he forgave the world. I mean," he faltered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "When Obi-Wan died there was a lot of shouting but then Maul was fine besides making fun of him for his quote 'lame death.'"

"Master Kenobi died?" Ezra blinked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Kanan cocked his head to the side.

"No, Thrawn and I are just chilling," The boy shrugged.

"Chilling?" Ahsoka repeated, amused.

"He's not that bad of a guy," Ezra shrugged.

"Thrawn..." Anakin repeated, brows furrowed.

"You've met him before," Ahsoka informed him.

"Did you know that he swore his allegiance to the emperor because he believed that would be the best for his people?" Ezra inquired.

"I did," Ahsoka nodded.

"I didn't," Kanan had spoken at the same time.

"Moral of the story," Ahsoka smiled softly, "We are all bound in stories, and as the years pile up they turn to stone, layer upon layer, building our lives."

Yoda, Bendu, Plo and Rancisis smiled softly at her wise words while everyone was confused, not having understood what she was trying to convey.

"Yeah you lost me," Ezra said bluntly eliciting a small grin from Kanan and a fond shake of the head from Bendu.

"Everyone, I have discovered," Ahsoka tried to clarify, "Are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them."

This time everyone except Fives, Anakin, her younger self and Ezra understood her words.

"Yeah..." Fives sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I still don't get it."

"Made up of many things," Yoda spoke, "We all are."

 _"Things?"_ Anakin inquired.

"Thoughts," Bendu hummed.

"Feelings," Ahsoka mused.

"And actions," Kanan concluded.

"All of these attributes make up who we are," Ahsoka continued, "Behind every action there are thoughts and feelings and together...all those things create..." She gestured to every, "Us."

"Huh," Ezra smiled softly, "I get it now."

"I'm glad I could teach you one last lesson," Ahsoka smiled fondly at the blue haired boy. Ezra's smile turned sad as his bluish purple eyes bore into her deep enchanting blue hues.

"It seems we're running out of time," Bendu spoke up, sighing.

His eyes were glued on Ezra whose hand was fading away into the Force.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano," He smiled softly, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I've cherished every moment we've had together..."

"I'll miss you...Ezra Bridger," She sighed, leaning closer to him.

The young man breathed out deeply as he faded into the Force, arms disappearing around her...his presence gone.

"Kanan..." Ahsoka smiled at the man.

"Why so sad?" He moved forward, hand moving up to the side of her face, "We'll meet again but for now," He smiled, "I have a wife and son to look after and an astromech to prank."

"Goodbye Dume," She smiled as she bid him farewell.

"Until next time, Fulcrum," He smiled and turned, walking away.

As he moved away from the Grey Jedi his form grew and shifted into that of a rather large wolf, fading into the force just as Ezra had. Bendu looked on at Ahsoka as he too began to fade and become one with the Force.

"Goodbye...old friend," She smiled softly. He nodded his head in respect as he spoke his last words to her.

"There are many who know that without you the galaxy would descend into chaos and destruction. No one will give you any honors, the histories won't mention you, but we will not forget..."


End file.
